sentiment pour une mission !
by elphiee
Summary: L'équipe la plus forte rencontre un mage avec une magie rare, Lucy se bat et faillit mourir. Mais pourquoi c'est elle jeter sur l'homme sans raison apparente ? Pourquoi l'homme prenait autant de plaisir à la taper ? Toutes les guildes se réunisseront pour battre ces mages à grande puissance magique. Est-ce que les sentiments des mages se mettront en valeur pour les battre ?
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin fut comme tous les autres au Royaume de Fiore. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux ressemblant la couleur de l'or se r veilla doucement avec les rayons de soleil qui illumina son visage. Au pied du lit dormit un petit neko bleu pr nomm Happy. c t de Lucy un individu la chevelure rose serra Lucy contre lui. Lucy cria et l'envoya valser contre un mur.

Lucy: NATSU COMBIEN DE FOIS VAIS-JE TE DIRE DE NE PAS DORMIR AVEC MOI ?

Natsu le jeune dragon slayer de feu, se frotta la joue enfler.

Natsu: Mais Luce j'aime bien dormir avec toi j'y peut rien.

Lucy (rougissant): Je... D j je m'appelle Lucy pas Luce et tu as bien une maison tu n'es pas oblig de m'avoir pour dormir.

Happy: Lucy crie encore pour un rien d s le matin .

Lucy: TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE DE VOIR NATSU DORMIR AVEC MOI TOUT LES SOIRS SANS RIEN DIRE ce n'est RIEN .

Happy (essayant de ne pas rigoler): dit Natsu ta de la place c t de Lucy ? Elle doit prendre beaucoup de place avec son poids.

Happy rigola aux clats, tandis que Natsu essaya de ne pas rire. Ce fut sans succ s, il n'eut pu retenir le fou rire qui le prenait. Les deux amis rigolaient aux clats. Tout d'un coup derri re eux une aura mal fique se tenait. Lucy les regardait avec un regard sadique, elle craqua ses doigts avec un sourire mal fique sur les l vres.

Lucy: vous allez mourir !

Natsu et Happy: GOMEN LUCY ! JE T'EN PRIS EPARGNE-NOUS !

Lucy leur metta le plus gros coup de pied qu'elle pouvait faire. Natsu et Happy furent jecter contre le mur.

Lucy: SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS TUE.

Natsu: A... AYE! Happy on y va.

Happ: AYE SIR!

Les deux amis sortirent par la fen tre, Lucy ne dit rien elle n'avait pas encore envie de se d truire la voix pour eux. Elle alla prendre un bain et r fl chit pour savoir la prochaine mission qu'elle allait faire, elle avait vu les missions hier mais h sitait entre enlever une mal diction d'un collier ou une fille qui a besoin d'une fausse soeur pour un bal. Les deux rapportait deux cent cinquante mille joyaux. Lucy s'habilla et se coiffa et partit vers la guilde, elle avait appel Plue pour la journ e. Elle marcha au bord de la rivi re, les p cheurs lui demand rent de faire attention et comme tous les jours elle leur r pondit qu'elle ferait attention. Lucy arriva devant la guilde, tous les matins son coeur battait toujours aussi fort quand elle rentra dans la guilde. Comme tous les jours une baguarre tait d j au rendez-vous, Lucy pensa qu'elle a tait produite par les deux idiots et pire ennemi : Grey et Natsu. Lucy put voir Erza faire pleurer les mages de douleur, ils ont d faire s rement tomber son fraisier, les pauvres.

Mirajane: Ohayo Lucy !

Lucy: Ohayo Mira !

Mirajane, la barman astiquer un verre et fit un sourire des plus chaleureux Lucy.

Mirajane: alors tu as choisi ta mission .

Lucy: j'h site entre enlever la mal diction du collier et se faire passer pour une fausse soeur un bal.

Mirajane: ce n'est pas tr s passionnant.

Lucy: tu m' tonnes. Mais je pense que je vais choisir la mal diction du collier.

Mirajane: tu veux un peu d'action .

Lucy: oui un bal me donnera de mauvais souvenir, depuis que mon p re est mort je ne veux plus penser la richesse ou au bal.

Mirajane: je te comprends. Et tu veux y aller avec Erza, Natsu, Wendy et Grey .

Lucy: je ne sais pas il me faut beaucoup d'argent.

Erza: ce n'est pas un probl me, on te laissera la prime. Lucy se retourna et vit Erza tenir Natsu et Grey dans chaque bras. Les deux concern s tait totalement amoch et terrifier.

Natsu: Luce aide-nous !

Lucy: hum... Erza peux-tu l cher Grey ?

Erza: juste Grey ?

Lucy (sourire sadique): oui, je te laisse t'occuper de Natsu, il m'a trait de grosse ce matin.

Erza l cha Grey. Des sueurs froides coul rent sur le front de Natsu. Tous ses membres trembl s.

Erza: alors comme sa Lucy est grosse. Tu vas mourir.

Natsu: s'il te pla t me tue pas, Luce... Lucy je suis d sol .

Erza: tu ferais mieux de t'excuser mieux que sa.

Erza l cha Natsu, il se mit genoux devant Lucy.

Natsu (regardant droit dans les yeux Lucy): Lucy je suis sinc rement d sol .

Lucy (rougissant): c'est... C'est bon je te pardonne.

Natsu: cool.

Lucy: mais Erza tu peux pas me laisser la prime vous m ritez autant que moi d'avoir cet argent.

Erza: tu en as plus besoin que nous.

Natsu: c'est vrai pour une fois on ne va pas mourir.

Grey: oui c'est vrai.

Wendy: je suis d'accord avec Natsu.

Lucy: Eh bien on se retrouve la gare dans une heure.

Erza, Natsu, Grey, Happy et Wendy: AYE!

Charuru resta fig e, elle eut une vision, des gens qui pleurer, un gar on avec du sang sur les mains et un sourire sadique et enfin Lucy terre couverte de sang, avec Natsu pr s d'elle pleurant et criant son pr nom. Wendy regarda anxieuse Charuru.

Wendy: Charuru a va ?

Charuru: oui ne t'inqui te pas!

Une heure passa, Lucy attendit devant la gare. Wendy et Charuru arriv rent, suivi de pr s par Grey qui tait suivi par Juvia qui essaya de se cacher derri re les poteaux mais Gre l'avait remarqu et soupira. Erza arriva avec ses centaines de valises et de souvenirs. Natsu arriva le dernier sans bagage avec Happy un poisson dans la bouche.

Voix dans le haut-parleur: le train direction Ichira va partir veuillez prendre place dans le train.

Lucy entra avec Wendy, Grey et Erza essay rent de d tacher Natsu du poteau. Au bout de deux minutes Erza en eut marre, elle donna un coup de poing dans le ventre Natsu. Natsu s' vanouit et Erza le prit sur son dos et le posa sur le si ge. Le voyage se fit en silence. Tout le monde dormait, alors que Charuru pensait la "vision" qu'elle a eue. Est-ce que c' tait vraiment une vision ? Elle regarda anxieusement Lucy dormir et pria pour que ce ne fut que le fruit de son imagination...


	2. Chapter 2

Le train s'arr ta au plus grand bonheur de Natsu. Lucy aida Wendy d charger les valises tandis qu'Erza et Grey sortaient le malade (Natsu) du train. Un soleil blouissant r chauffa le visage de Lucy quand elle sort du train. Les mages arriv rent au coeur de la ville. Sur la qu te les mages devaient se rendre dans un ch teau au sommet d'une colline. Lucy regarda autour d'elle et aper u la fameuse colline, on pouvait voir un immense ch teau se postait tout au-dessus.

Erza: En avant !

Tous les autres: AYE SIR !

Pendant trois heures les mages de Fairy Tail mont rent la colline, Lucy aida Wendy, Erza surveilla Natsu et Grey, tandis que les deux rivaux se disputaient quand Erza leur tourna le dos et Happy essaya tant bien que mal de draguer une Charuru anxieuse . Ils arriv rent enfin au ch teau. Erza toqua, deux secondes plus tard un jeune majordome leur ouvrit la porte.

Erza: bonjour, Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et nous sommes venus pour la qu te que votre ma tre d poser notre guilde.

Le majordome: bien s r. Entrez je vous prie .

Erza: merci.

Tout tait immense, m me Lucy tait stup fi e par la grandeur des choses, chez Lucy tout tait beau et cher mais l a devait tre pire. Le ma tre du majordome arriva, il tait assez g , ses cheveux blancs taient coup s tr s court, un costume noir lui metta en valeur sa grande taille. Ce qui choqua les mages se fit ses yeux d'un bleu stup fiant. Le visage du ma tre tait familier pour Lucy mais elle ne se souvenait plus o est-ce qu'elle l'a vu, peu tre un bal que son p re avait organis , il y avait toujours beaucoup de gens riches.

Le ma tre: bonjour, je m'appelle Isuki Ichimiya.

Natsu (chuchotant a l'oreille de Lucy): un peu bizarre comme pr nom, a fait fille.

Lucy rigola l g rement pour ne pas para tre impolie aupr s d'Isuki.

Erza: je vous pr sente Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Grey Fulbuster, Charuru, Happy et je m'appelle Erza Scarlett.

Isuki: ravi de vous rencontrer.

Erza: nous de m me.

Isuki: Ayako am ne ces jeunes gens dans le salon. Je vais juste allez chercher le fameux m daillon.

Ayako: bien ma tre.

Ayako demanda aux mages de le suivre. Le salon tait encore plus grand et plus beau que l'entr e. Isuki arriva deux minutes plus tard. Il demanda aux mages de s'asseoir autour de la table. Le m daillon dat de plus de deux cents ans, une sorci re aurait jet un sort: Celui qui le porte mourra. Seul une magie de constellationniste pouvait briser le sort, Lucy appela plue, elle lui metta le m daillon autour du cou et elle ferma les yeux, Plue mit ses deux pattes sur la main de la jeune fille et il ferma lui aussi les yeux. Une sorte de r seau se fit entrer Plue et Lucy. Ils rouvrirent les yeux le m daillon s'enleva tout seul du cou Plue. Il s'envola, une lumi re apparut autour du m daillon puis il tomba. Isuki le prit et le mit, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il ne mourra pas. Il souria et prit Lucy dans ses bras. Il les remercia, donna la prime et les mages s'en all rent. Lucy tait folle de joie, elle pourrait payer facilement son loyer et avec le reste elle compte faire une f te avec les autres pour les remercier de lui avoir donn leur part de Joyaux. Ils march rent dans la bonne humeur, le trajet fut beaucoup plus facile. Ils march rent tranquillement quand tout d'un coup, ils virent au loin un homme v tue d'une cape, il portait une capuche. Ils avanc rent plus vite pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Lucy fut la premi re arriv e.

Lucy: monsieur vous allez bien .

L'homme: Ravi de te revoir Lucy.

L'homme retira sa capuche. Lucy put voir son visage, une cicatrice passer sur son oeil et s'arr ta sur sa joue, ses cheveux noirs taient en pic. Un sourire sadique dessina ses l vres, ses yeux rouges sangs auraient fait fr mir n'importent qui. Mais Lucy se souvenait de ce visage, elle sauta sur l'homme le visage rempli de larmes et de haine, l'homme jecta Lucy d'un coup de bras. Natsu voulait aider Lucy mais Lucy l'arr ta d'un regard.

Lucy: rester l o vous tes.

Natsu: Luce...

Lucy invoqua Taurus, il se jeta sur l'homme suivit de Lucy qui avait sorti son fouet. L'homme souria il sortit une lance de son dos, il jecta Taurus d'un coup de main, il s' lan a sur Lucy et lui enfon a la lance dans ses poumons. Lucy cria de douleur. L'homme dispar t une seconde apr s. Erza et les autres restait p trifi devant ce spectacle. Natsu courut vers Lucy. Elle ne bouge plus, quelque petit battement de coeur lui fit comprendre qu'elle tait mal en point, il cria son pr nom tandis que les autres pleurer. Elle allait mourir? Non pensa Charuru. Pour elle ce n' tait pas une vision mais qu'un r ve elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu pleura sur le corps de Lucy. Wendy se reprit et promit Grandine de sauvait Lucy, elle s'avan a vers Natsu et Lucy, elle posa sa main sur l' paule de Natsu pour qu'il comprennent qu'elle allait la soigner, il posa d licatement Lucy sur le sol, il se leva et fit un pas en arri re.

Natsu (sanglotant): dit moi que tu vas la sauver, que tu vas r ussir.

Wendy: je ferais tout mon possible pour la sauver.

Wendy ferma les yeux, elle leva la t te, le vent se fit de plus en plus fort, les mains de Wendy s'illumin rent quand elle fut sur la blessure de Lucy, Natsu couta attentivement les battements de coeur Lucy, il tait encore tr s faible, Wendy se concentra encore plus, puis elle s' vanouit, Natsu la rattrapa au dernier moment, tout le monde attendait patiemment que Wendy se r veille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes les yeux de Wendy s'ouvrirent, elle regarda Natsu.

Wendy (souriant l g rement): j'ai r ussi.

Natsu: je suis fier de toi, reposes-toi maintenant.

Il la souleva, Grey prit Wendy dans ses bras et commen a marcher, suivit de tr s pr s de Charuru qui tait soulag e mais inqui te pour la petite dragon slayer. Erza partit son tour avec Happy pour laisser Natsu prendre Lucy. Natsu s'approcha de Lucy, il se concentra sur les battements de coeur de la blonde, il tait plus r gulier mais encore un peu faible. Il la prit doucement, il regarda quelques instants son visage, puis il s'arr ta sur ses l vres l g rement entrouvert. Une envie le prit soudainement, il voulait go ter ses l vres, il vouait qu'elle se r veille et qu'il la serre encore plus contre son corps, mais elle tait encore inconsciente, il avait l'impression de tenir une poup e en verre et il ne voulait en aucun cas la casser. Il marcha doucement, les autres l'attendaient. Ils march rent en silence, Natsu couta la respiration de Wendy puis de Lucy. Il s'inqui tait pour les deux jeunes filles mais ce qu'il ressentait quand il les entendait respirer tait diff rent. Quand il entendait les respirations de Wendy il tait rassur , il tait comme son fr re. Mais avec Lucy c' tait diff rent, un soulagement encore plus grand se fit sentir c' tait comme-ci c' tait de sa respiration lui dont il tait soulag . Une partie de lui-m me tait en vie l'autre tait peu tre Lucy. Il ne savait pas, apr s tout il ne sait pas ce que sait l'amour. Une chose est s re, c'est qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour elle. Mais est-ce que c'est pareil pour elle. Ils arriv rent enfin la guilde, tous les questions que Natsu se posait fut toute de suite envolait, il courut l'int rieur. Mirajane en voyant le visage triste et une Lucy mal au point dans ses bras, elle courut vers lui.

Mirajane: Natsu qu'est qu'il c'est passer .

Natsu: je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant il faut les soigner.

Mirajane: les ?

Grey entra son tour dans la guilde avec Wendy dans ses bras, Rom o courut vers lui et lui prit Wendy de ses bras, il l'emmena toute de suite l'infirmerie, suivi de tr s pr s par Natsu et Mirajane.

Mirajane: pose-la ici.

Natsu s'ex cuta sans rien dire, il s'assit dans un coin et il regarda, Mirajane et Levy s'occupaient de Lucy, tandis que Rom o s'occupait de Wendy. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Natsu se rapprocha de Lucy, il la regarda avec beaucoup d'attention, tout d'un coup un l ger sourire fendit les l vres de Lucy.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: Oui ?

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu regarda Lucy, il comprit qu'elle r vait de lui, il souria son tour. Il posa sa t te sur le lit et s'endormit.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.

Lucy se r veilla, elle regarda autour d'elle. O est-elle ? Quelques minutes pass rent avant qu'elle ne s'aper oivent qu'elle est l'infirmerie de la guilde, elle se rallongea, tout d'un coup elle sentait un ronflement c t d'elle, elle regarda la personne qui faisait autant de bruit et elle fut surprise de voir Natsu, Il souriait dans son sommeil, il est tellement mignon quand il est endormi pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se ressaisit, elle ne devait pas penser ce genre de chose m me si elle avait tr s envie que Natsu l'aime mais cela est impossible il aime Lisanna. Elle enleva cette pens e de son esprit avant que les larmes ne franchissent ses yeux. Elle repensa hier, ses souvenirs se bousculaient en premier temps puis tout redevint clair, l'homme avec la cicatrice sur le visage, une rage immense l'avait envahi. Le combat qui n'avait dur que dix secondes. La douleur d chirante qui avait travers tout son corps. Son pr nom qui avait t crier par quelqu'un. La douleur d'une plaie qui se referme puis enfin son r ve qui tait trange mais beau la fois. Elle regarda le plafond. Pourquoi cette rage l'avait rong ? Pourquoi elle l'avait attaqu sans r fl chir ? Elle reconnaissait ce visage mais elle ne se souvenait plus o elle l'avait vu. Ce qui est s r c'est qu'elle en voulait terriblement cet homme. Tout d'un coup elle sentit Natsu se r veiller, elle le regarde. Il s' tira puis se souvenant des v nements passer il regarda Lucy. Elle rougit puis lui fit un sourire. Il souria son tour, puis il regarda l'autre lit, Wendy n' tait plus l , peu tre qu'elle allait mieux.

Natsu: a va ?

Lucy: encore un peu mal la poitrine mais a va.

Natsu: tu veux que j'appelle Wendy ?

Lucy: non a va aller.

Un silence g nant s'installa puis un cri strident se fit entendre, les deux mages se retourn rent vers la porte. Lucy se leva d'un coup. Elle commen a tomber mais Natsu la rattrapa.

Natsu: tu devrais rester coucher.

Lucy: je veux aller voir ce qui se passe.

Natsu: alors laisse-moi t'aider .

Natsu porta Lucy dans ses bras. Lucy rougit fortement mais elle trouva l'odeur et la chaleur de Natsu agr able. Natsu fracassa la porte de l'infirmerie puis il se stoppa, Lucy regarda son tour la guilde. Elle fut horrifier. Mirajane tait coller au plafond avec un message crit avec du sang "la vengeance commence" ces mots rest rent dans les yeux Lucy, elle enfouit son visage dans le torse de Natsu. Il la serra fort cachant la rage qui l'envahissait... 


	4. Chapter 4

Mirajane fut descendu rapidement et fut pris en charge par Wendy. Lucy resta enfouie dans le torse Natsu. Natsu la serra toujours aussi fort. La guilde regardait tous l'infirmerie en attendant que Wendy en sorte. Le silence r gna pour la premi re fois Fairy Tail . Apr s de longues minutes d'absence, Wendy sortit de l'infirmerie, elle transpirait et tait essouffl e .

Wendy: ne vous inqui tez pas elle va s'en sortir il lui faut juste du repos.

La guilde reprit vit petit petit, certains parler de ce qui c'est pass , d'autres f ter le r tablissement de Mirajane en buvant. Grey arriva vers Natsu et Lucy. Lucy avait toujours sa t te enfouie dans le torse Natsu.

Grey: Lucy ?

Lucy ne r pondit pas.

Natsu: Luce... Tu ne crois quand m me pas que tu es la responsable de tout a .

Lucy (chuchotant) : C'est de ma faute, si je l'aurais pas attaqu tout sa ne se serait jamais pass e.

Natsu: on ne sait m me pas si c'est lui qui a fait sa, c'est peu tre un autre ennemi, Fairy Tail a beaucoup d'ennemi.

Lucy: c'est lui j'en suis s r.

Natsu: on verra sa plus tard. Je vais te ramener chez toi ta besoin de repos.

Lucy: non je veux rester pour Mira...

Grey: pour une fois l'allumette a raison va te reposer, je viendrais te chercher si elle se r veille.

Lucy: Aye...

Natsu fit un signe de t te Grey pour le remercier et partit en direction de la maison Lucy. Natsu se posa des questions. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas senti la pr sence de l'ennemi ? Pourquoi Lucy l'avait-elle attaqu ? Lucy dormait tranquillement dans les bras Natsu. Ils arriv rent la maison, Natsu d posa Lucy sur son lit, puis il partit dans la cuisine. Depuis hier il n'avait pas mang et son ventre cri famine. Lucy se r veilla quelques minutes plus tard. Des larmes coulaient encore. Quand elle fit calmer, elle r fl chit sur le visage de l'ennemi. Au bout d'un certain temps elle voulut se reposer un peu, soudain une id e lui vint, elle voulait relire toutes les lettres que son p re lui avait envoy es quand elle tait sur l' le Tenro. Elle commen a les lire, elle les lut tr s vite puis elle commen a lire la derni re lettre:

ch re Lucy;

Tout va mal en ce moment, je dois payer des dettes plein de gens mais je n'ai plus assez d'argent. Comment vais-je faire ? Je travaille d j beaucoup. Les dettes ne me font pas peur mais il y en a une qui m'effraie en particulier, enfin c'est surtout l'homme qui je dois de l'argent, il est vraiment terrifiant et si je ne le rembourse pas tr s vite je risque de mourir. Mais je n'aurais aucun regret, je pourrais rejoindre ta m re et tu seras enfin d barrass de ton vieux p re go ste et sans coeur. Lucy je tiens vraiment m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je t'aime vraiment mais le chagrin de la mort ta m re ma vraiment aveugler. Mais heureusement aujourd'hui tu as une nouvelle famille: Fairy Tail. Ils t'apporteront le bonheur que je ne t'ai pas donn . Ce sera peu tre ma derni re lettre alors au revoir ma fille et sache que je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir eu.

Je t'aime.

Ton p re.

Lucy laissa couler des larmes, c' tait la deuxi me fois qu'elle lisait cette lettre et la m me tristesse r apparut que la premi re fois qu'elle l'avait lut. Elle posa la lettre et vit une photo d passait l g rement, elle la prit et la surprise et la rage l'envahit. C' tait l'homme qu'elle avait attaqu la cicatrice, ses cheveux noirs et se sourire sadique, c'est lui. Elle retourna la photo prise de haut de coeur. Une phrase tait marqu e.

Voici l'homme qui je dois de l'argent, tu vois je ne te mens pas il est vraiment effrayant.

Lucy d chira la photo en plusieurs morceaux, elle se leva prise ses cl s et d vala l'escalier, Natsu sortit de la cuisine, tandis que Lucy allait franchir la porte, il l'attrapa par le bras.

Natsu: Hey ! O tu vas?

Lucy: l che- moi!

Natsu: Non!

Lucy attrapa une cl , Natsu tomba lourdement sur le sol. Loki se tenait derri re lui. Lucy regarda Natsu et chuchota.

Lucy: gomen Natsu mais il faut que je venge mon p re. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy tait dans le train, elle voulait retourner Ichira pour pouvoir sans doute retrouver l'homme. Elle voulait savoir son nom et pr nom et savoir pourquoi son p re devait lui payer une dette. Elle se concentra sur sa mission et comment allait-elle faire pour le battre ? Quelqu'un lui toucha l' paule, elle sursota.  
Lucy: L o qu'est que tu fait la ?  
L o: je vient t'arr ter !  
Lucy: c'est trop tard j'ai prit ma d cision et je ne changerais pas d'avis.  
L o: tu est inconsciente tu vas te faire tuer .  
Lucy: je sais .  
L o: Ta penser nous, la guilde, Natsu...  
Lucy: oui j'y est penser et c'est pour sa que je le fait.  
L o: je ne te comprend pas.  
Lucy: je fait sa car je ne peux pas rester la guilde je leur donne que du mal. Mirajane a faillit mourir cause de moi . L o: ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lucy: tu n'a pas comprit, je me suis jet sur l'homme sans raison. Je l'ai provoqu , il se venge.  
L o: Lucy je t'en prie.  
Lucy: NON ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Va-t-en s'il te pla t...  
L o: d'accord ! Je serais toujours la pour te prot ger sache que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.  
Lucy: merci beaucoup L o et tu diras merci aux autres esprit .  
L o: d'accord !  
L o partit laissant une Lucy seule et en larme. Il avait raison elle n'avait pas penser ses esprits, ses amis de la guilde et Natsu. Natsu ? Comment a-t-il r agit quand il a vut qu'elle avait disparue ? Elle ne doit plus se poser ses questions, elle n'a plus le choix le train arrive en gare. Elle descendit du train, il tait tard. Lucy chercha un hotel puis demanda une chambre. Du c t de la guilde personne ne put aller se coucher. Mirajane pleurer en disant que c' tait de sa faute. Les guildes arrivait petit petit m me Jellal tait pr sent ce qui faisait rougir imm diatement Erza. Ils prenaient le plus d'information possible pour se pr parer, la guilde Pegasus les emmeneront tous Ichira. Tout les ma tres de chaque guilde pr pare les groupes. Les ma tres avaient d cider de m langer les guildes. Les quipes sont mit sur un tableau chacun doit aller voir leur groupe:  
Les ma tres de Lamia Scale,Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter ont d cider de m langer les guildes voici leur groupe:  
- Levy, Lily, Jett, Droy et Gajil.  
-Kana, Elfmann, Mirajane, Lisanna, Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve et Ren -Luxus, Fried, Evergreen, Bixrow, Cherie et Jura.  
-Wendy, Carla, Jubia, Grey, L on, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Rom o et Happy Les groupes donner tous rentr rent dans le bateau de Pegasus. Avant d'entrer sur le bateaux Wendy arr ta les haut de coeur de Natsu et de Gadjil gr ce a sa magie. Les ma tres restent dans la guilde afin de la surveiller et mettre en place des plans si on ne retrouve pas Lucy ou pire si on la retrouvait morte mais personne ne voulait penser sa surtout Natsu. Il comprit maintenant que la vie de Lucy comme celle des autres tait en jeu. Il voulait tous les prot ger mais bizarrement il voulait encore plus prot ger sa Lucy. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Jubia est assise regardant son Grey qui tait concentr et triste. Au d but elle eut la rage de savoir que Lucy avait le coeur de son Grey-sama et qu'en plus elle l'avait briser mais d'un c t elle comprenait Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas blesser les autres une fois de plus. Elle tait plong e dans ses pens e ne sachant pas si elle devait tuer Lucy ou pas. L on arriva, Jubia ne le remarqua pas. Voyant qu'elle tait plong e dans ses pens es,L on s'assit a c t d'elle. Quand Jubia reprit ses esprit L on commen a lui parler.  
L on: Tu est triste ?  
Jubia: pourquoi Jubia serait triste ?  
L on: Lucy est une de tes amies.  
Jubia: Lucy est une rivale elle veut vol e Grey-sama alors qu'il est Jubia.  
L on (blas ): alors je n'ai aucune chance...  
Jubia (se retournant brusquement vers L on): Jubia n'a jamais dit sa.  
L on: Alors aurais-je une chance avec toi? Jubia: Jubia... Jubia croi...  
Grey: qu'est que tu fait L on ?  
L on: je discute avec ma prochaine petite amie.  
Grey: Ta prochaine petite amie.  
Jubia: Non grey-sama il rigole, Jubia est...  
Grey: Sa me rend encore plus triste.  
Jubia: Jubia a tait m chante. Punissez-moi Grey-sama !  
Jubia se mit a genoux est tendit ses fesses vers Grey. Grey recula mais Jubia le suivit toujours a genoux. Il courut dans tout le bateau avec une Jubia masochiste derri re lui... Ils pass rent devant Levy et Gajil qui tait en pleine discussion.  
Gajil: Bunny girl n'a pas inter t mourir.  
Levy: elle ne mourra pas .  
Gadjil: je sais crevette.  
Levy: et arr te de m'appeller crevette.  
Gadjil: Je trouve sa mignon moi...  
Gadjil s'arr ta compl tement rouge comprenant qu'il tait allait trop loin, Levy tait aussi rouge que lui. Le coeur de Levy battait la chamade, elle voulait lui poser une question pour se rassurer.  
Levy(toujours rouge): Dit Gadjil, il a l'air fort l'homme qu'on doit chasser, tu crois qu'on devrait se pr parer au pire ? Par exemple tous mourir ?  
Gadjil: on ne mourra pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
Levy: non pourquoi ?  
Gadjil (rougissant de nouveau): Car je serais la pour te prot ger.  
Levy(encore plus rouge): Arigato Gadjil 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy tait dans le train, elle voulait retourner Ichira pour pouvoir sans doute retrouver l'homme. Elle voulait savoir son nom et pr nom et savoir pourquoi son p re devait lui payer une dette. Elle se concentra sur sa mission et comment allait-elle faire pour le battre ? Quelqu'un lui toucha l' paule, elle sursota.

Lucy: L o qu'est que tu fait la ?

L o: je vient t'arr ter !

Lucy: c'est trop tard j'ai prit ma d cision et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

L o: tu est inconsciente tu vas te faire tuer .

Lucy: je sais .

L o: Ta penser nous, la guilde, Natsu...

Lucy: oui j'y est penser et c'est pour sa que je le fait.

L o: je ne te comprend pas.

Lucy: je fait sa car je ne peux pas rester la guilde je leur donne que du mal. Mirajane a faillit mourir cause de moi .

L o: ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Lucy: tu n'a pas comprit, je me suis jet sur l'homme sans raison. Je l'ai provoqu , il se venge.

L o: Lucy je t'en prie.

Lucy: NON ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Va-t-en s'il te pla t...

L o: d'accord ! Je serais toujours la pour te prot ger sache que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Lucy: merci beaucoup L o et tu diras merci aux autres esprit .

L o: d'accord !

L o partit laissant une Lucy seule et en larme. Il avait raison elle n'avait pas penser ses esprits, ses amis de la guilde et Natsu. Natsu ? Comment a-t-il r agit quand il a vut qu'elle avait disparue ? Elle ne doit plus se poser ses questions, elle n'a plus le choix le train arrive en gare. Elle descendit du train, il tait tard. Lucy chercha un hotel puis demanda une chambre. Du c t de la guilde personne ne put aller se coucher. Mirajane pleurer en disant que c' tait de sa faute. Les guildes arrivait petit petit m me Jellal tait pr sent ce qui faisait rougir imm diatement Erza. Ils prenaient le plus d'information possible pour se pr parer, la guilde Pegasus les emmeneront tous Ichira. Tout les ma tres de chaque guilde pr pare les groupes. Les ma tres avaient d cider de m langer les guildes. Les quipes sont mit sur un tableau chacun doit aller voir leur groupe:

Les ma tres de Lamia Scale,Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter ont d cider de m langer les guildes voici leur groupe:

- Levy, Lily, Jett, Droy et Gajil.

-Kana, Elfmann, Mirajane, Lisanna, Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve et Ren

-Luxus, Fried, Evergreen, Bixrow, Cherie et Jura.

-Wendy, Carla, Jubia, Grey, L on, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Rom o et Happy

Les groupes donner tous rentr rent bord du bateau Christina. Avant d'entrer sur le bateaux Wendy arr ta les haut de coeur de Natsu et de Gadjil gr ce a sa magie. Les ma tres restent dans la guilde afin de la surveiller et mettre en place des plans si on ne retrouve pas Lucy ou pire si on la retrouvait morte mais personne ne voulait penser sa surtout Natsu. Il comprit maintenant que la vie de Lucy comme celle des autres tait en jeu. Il voulait tous les prot ger mais bizarrement il voulait encore plus prot ger sa Lucy. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Jubia est assise regardant son Grey qui tait concentr et triste. Au d but elle eut la rage de savoir que Lucy avait le coeur de son Grey-sama et qu'en plus elle l'avait briser mais d'un c t elle comprenait Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas blesser les autres une fois de plus. Elle tait plong e dans ses pens e ne sachant pas si elle devait tuer Lucy ou pas. L on arriva, Jubia ne le remarqua pas. Voyant qu'elle tait plong e dans ses pens es,L on s'assit a c t d'elle. Quand Jubia reprit ses esprit L on commen a lui parler.

L on: Tu est triste ?

Jubia: pourquoi Jubia serait triste ?

L on: Lucy est une de tes amies.

Jubia: Lucy est une rivale elle veut vol e Grey-sama alors qu'il est Jubia.

L on (blas ): alors je n'ai aucune chance...

Jubia (se retournant brusquement vers L on): Jubia n'a jamais dit sa.

L on: Alors aurais-je une chance avec toi?

Jubia: Jubia... Jubia croi...

Grey: qu'est que tu fait L on ?

L on: je discute avec ma prochaine petite amie.

Grey: Ta prochaine petite amie.

Jubia: Non grey-sama il rigole, Jubia est...

Grey: Sa me rend encore plus triste.

Jubia: Jubia a tait m chante. Punissez-moi Grey-sama !

Jubia se mit a genoux est tendit ses fesses vers Grey. Grey recula mais Jubia le suivit toujours a genoux. Il courut dans tout le bateau avec une Jubia masochiste derri re lui... Ils pass rent devant Levy et Gajil qui tait en pleine discussion.

Gajil: Bunny girl n'a pas inter t mourir.

Levy: elle ne mourra pas .

Gadjil: je sais crevette.

Levy: et arr te de m'appeller crevette.

Gadjil: Je trouve sa mignon moi...

Gadjil s'arr ta compl tement rouge comprenant qu'il tait allait trop loin, Levy tait aussi rouge que lui. Le coeur de Levy battait la chamade, elle voulait lui poser une question pour se rassurer.

Levy(toujours rouge): Dit Gadjil, il a l'air fort l'homme qu'on doit chasser, tu crois qu'on devrait se pr parer au pire ? Par exemple tous mourir ?

Gadjil: on ne mourra pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Levy: non pourquoi ?

Gadjil (rougissant de nouveau): Car je serais la pour te prot ger.

Levy(encore plus rouge): Arigato Gadjil 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy se r veilla difficilement, elle avait pleurer toute la nuit. La guilde lui manquait, Natsu lui manquait encore plus. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait lui, son coeur se serre et des larmes coulent tout doucement et silencieusement sur ses joues si blanche. Elle commen a s'habiller puis elle marcha tristement dans la rue. Elle alla dans un bar pour aller prendre un petit d jeuner. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur son croissant une rumeur courut dans le bar. Un homme aurait tu une famille enti re par pur plaisir, il avait une cicatrice sur la joue, il se dirigeait dans une maison vers le ch teau o l'homme avait demander de faire une mission. Lucy se leva rapidement et disparut dans la ville. Elle devait arr ter cette homme a tout prix avant que cela ne d gen re. Du c t de la guilde les ma tres buvaient ne plus en tenir debout. Quand au groupe dans Christina, ils taient arriv s Ichira. Ils avaient tous d cider de partir directement en groupe: Lily, Levy, Jett et Droy d cid rent de chercher dans les magasins et demander aux h tels si ils avaient acceuillit Lucy, cela d plut Gajil mais ils voulaient suivre Levy pour l'observer. Le groupe Kana, Elfmann, Mirajane, Lisanna, Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve et Ren taient partit vers les for t qui entouraient la ville. Luxus, Fried, Evergreen, Bixrow, Cherie et Jura sont partit a la gare pour demander si Lucy n'avait pas pris un ticket de train pour Ichira quand a Wendy, Carla, Jubia, Grey, L on, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Rom o et Happy ils se dirig rent vers le ch teau o ils avaient fait leur mission pour voir si en route ils ne rencontrerait pas Lucy. Natsu tait triste est inconssolable malgr s les blagues de certain mages ne l'avait pas fait rire. Il n'arr tait pas de penser Lucy. Pourquoi tait-elle partit comme sa ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle assomer pour partir ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait retenue ? Sans doute oui mais si elle lui aurait demander de l'aide, il serait aller avec elle. Il pria pour que rien n'arrive Lucy. Lucy coura dans la for t d'un coup elle s'arr ta, cette endroit lui tait familier, puis tout les souvenirs lui revint, l'homme avec la capuche la fa on dont elle l'avait attaquer, puis le sang qui avait gicl de partout. Elle s'avan a l g rement puis elle se baissa en regardant la tache de sang qui avait s cher. Quand elle se releva ses jambes tremblaient faiblement. Elle avan a lentement dans la for t, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La cabane apparut sur son champ de vision, un cri strident la fit arr tait net. Serait-ce l'homme a la cicatrice dans cette cabane ? C' tait sa seule chance de d couvrir cela. Lucy s'approcha de la cabane, un odeur naus abond lui donna des haut de coeur. Le stress l'envahit, elle tait d sormais devant la porte. L'adr aline coula dans son sang faisant battre son coeur la chamade. Elle tendit sa main vers la porte, sa main tremblait comme une feuille. Une peur monstrueuse l'envahit. Qu'allait-elle voir quand elle allait ouvrir cette porte. Elle sentit son coeur battre jusqu' ses oreilles. Son corps tremblait, on aurait crut qu'elle avait froid mais en elle la chaleur l'envahissait de plus en plus. Quand elle mit sa main sur la porte un frisson la parcourut tout le long de son dos. Elle tourna la poign e sans tre aper ut. L'odeur lui prit au nez. Elle retenue ses haut de coeur comme elle le pouvait. Des corps taient les uns sur les autres, du sang tait partout sur les mur, une personne tait encore en vie, des g missements fit r agir Lucy, elle courut vers la femme qui tait terre. Ses yeux sont vide. Une moue de souffrance encadra son visage, malgr s qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette femme Lucy eu les larmes aux yeux. La femme posa sa main tremblante est remplie de sang sur la joue Lucy en chuchotant un "courez" peine audible puis avant que Lucy ne r agisse la porte se referma, Lucy fut dans le noir totale.

?: Le cauchemar commence pour toi ma douce.

Lucy ouvra les yeux, cette voix c' tait lui. Elle tourna la t te selon le bruit de la voix.

Lucy: Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu tuer mon p re et fait du mal ma guilde ?

L'homme: tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon pr nom. Et comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi qui as tuer ton p re. Et la guilde je suis d'accord c'est moi, cette femme tait vraiment tr s belle, je voulait tellement la voir souffrir.

Lucy retourna sa t te en direction de l'homme. Tout d'un coup elle croisa le regard de deux yeux carlates. Les yeux de l'homme la fit frisonner, elle voulut d tournait les yeux mais elle n'arrivait pas. C' tait comme si l'homme l'hypnotisait. Lucy prit une cl au hasard.

Lucy: Esprit c leste viens mon aide.

Sagittarius apparut. Il lan a une fl che sur l'homme. Il arr ta facilement il la jeta terre, les flammes enveloppa un corps de ses flammes, c' tait cette femme qui tait ecore en vie, les cris strident de la femme fit pleurer Lucy. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. La rage monta en elle. Sagittarius lan a le plus de fl che possible. L'homme les vita mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Lucy regarda l'homme. Sa cicatrice avait disparue. Etait-ce le m me ? Oui il ressemble a l'homme qu'elle avait attaquer, elle en tait s r. L'homme en eu marre il se pr cipita vers Sagittarius. Il lui metta un poing dans le ventre puis lui pris la t te et lui enfon a un sabre qui s'illumina lorsqu'il toucha le corps de Sagittarius. Il tomba au sol. Lucy courut vers lui.

Sagittarius: d soler Lucy. Moshi moshi.

Lucy: ce n'est rien repose-toi.

Lucy se releva, elle baissa la t te. Elle prit son fouet, leva la t te. Elle regarda ses yeux rouge.

Lucy: commen ons ce combat.

Lucy courut vers l'homme il ne bougea pas... 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy d gaina son fouet regardant droit dans les yeux l'homme qui avait tuer ses femmes. Les yeux rouges la d vorer, la d visageait.

L'homme: tu est plut t pas mal, je vais ador voir ton sang couler sur mes mains.

Lucy: Assassin !

L'homme: c'est toi qui dit sa alors que ton esprit c leste vient d'achever une jeune femme ?

Il avait marquer un point et Lucy le savait. C' tait vrai son esprit l'avait viser mais c'est bien l'homme qui avait d vier la trajectoire de la fl che pas elle.

L'homme: tu r fl ch t trop ! tu as des ouvertures maintenant.

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de r agir que l'homme lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le go t du sang monta dans la bouche de Lucy. L'homme prit le visage de Lucy et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lucy tait p trifier tout coup puis ses membres se mirent trembler, elle avait si peur mais la peur qu'elle avait elle l'a connaissait , c' tait la m me peur qu'elle avait eu quand sa m re est morte. Elle se souvint de ce jour horrible, sa m re tait encore couch e et la jeune fille alla la r veiller mais sa m re ne lui avait pas r pondu. Lucy l'avait secouer dans tout les sens mais sa m re n'avait pas r pondu, n'avait pas bouger, elle se souvint que le temps c' tait arr ter mais que la peur et la tristesse c' taient acc l rer. Le souffle coupait Lucy regarda les pupilles rouges de l'homme. Les larmes aux yeux elle reprit esprit et se secoua dans tout les sens cherchant chapper aux yeux du monstre.

L'homme: tu est plus coriace que ses jeunes fille, int rr ssant.

Il repoussa Lucy. Elle tomba terre, ses jambes avaient trop faiblis cause de la peur, elle ne put bouger d'avantage.

L'homme: regarde-toi tu est m me pas capable de faire un pas ou de te lever. ( s'approchant de Lucy) je peux t'enlever toute ces peurs, il suffit de te tuer et tout ira mieux qu'en dis-tu ?

Il se mit accroupit devant Lucy attendant la r ponse de la blonde.

Lucy: je ne te donnerais jamais ce plaisir de me tuer.

L'homme: Oh je voit qu'on fait sa fifille courageuse, mais t'inqui tes pas quand mon fr re reviendra on attendra patiemment tes amis en te faisant et quand ils seront la nous te tuerons.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu courait dans la for t essayant de trouver l'odeur de Lucy, les autres taient plus en arri re cherchant plus fortement marchant lentement et regardant terre pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'indice sur la trace de Lucy. Jubia regarda en l'air puis elle tr bucha, sentant la chute se produire elle ferma les yeux mais elle ne sentit pas le choc, elle ouvra les yeux et d couvrit Grey qu'il la tenait, rougissante elle d tourna le regard et vit les clairs que L on lan ait Grey. Grey regardait Jubia une pens e lui vint l'esprit : quelle go t ont ses l vres ? En pensant aux l vres de Jubia qui toucher les siennes, il rougit. S'en tait trop pour L on, il s'avna a vers Grey et prit Jubia dans ses bras .

Jubia: L on-sama Jubia est g n e.

L on: tu n'a pas a tre g n e je te fait juste un c lin.

Jubia: oui mais Jubia pense que le c lin n'a pas la m me signification pour vous.

L on: je te montre juste mon amours que j'ai pour toi .

Jubia (rougissante): Jubia ne... Ne sait pas quoi penser...

Grey ( nerver): bon les tourtereaux vous avez fini ?

Jubia: Grey-sama ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez .

L on: alors on est jaloux ?

Grey: l che-la un peu, tu la colle trop.

L on: je lui donne l'amour que tu ne lui donne pas et qu'elle a envie d'avoir.

Grey: elle n'a pas besoin de sa.

L on: donc tu est jaloux ?

Grey: pas du tout .

L on: alors sa te d range pas si je l'embrasse ?

Grey prit L on par le col.

Grey: je te le d conseille.

Jubia: Grey-sama arr ter ! Vous fa tes peur Jubia.

Grey l cha L on puis plaqua Jubia contre son torse.

Jubia (rougissante) : Grey-sama Jubia est ...

Grey (rougissant et baissant la t te): je te donne juste l'amour qu'on...Te...Doit...

Jubia:Grey...

Erza: bon les trois l d p chez-vous, Lucy ne va pas nous attendre, ni Natsu d'ailleurs.

Grey l cha Jubia. L on nerver rejoignit Erza toute vitesse. Jubia confuse ne bougea pas.

Grey: Pfff... Qu'il est chiant cette t te- -flamme.

Natsu (criant): JE T'AI ENTENDUE GLACONS AMBULANT.

Grey: je ne suis pas un gla on ambulant.

Erza: Grey tes habits.

Grey: Encore ! Eh merde...

Natsu: Lucy ne fait pas de b tise je t'en prie reste en vie.

Natsu recourut recherchant sa belle dans des bois qui ont des allures de t n bres... 


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu crut que cette for t n'allait jamais ce terminer les minutes tait des heures et le soleil commen a descendre petit petit, tout le monde c' tait donner rendez-vous au seul h tel qu'il y avait en ville. Erza les avait pr venu qu'a la tomber de la nuit, ils devait rentrer, apr s tout il ne pouvait pas chercher dans le noir. Tout le monde chercher activement une trace de Lucy. Tout le monde prier pour qu'elle n'est pas fait quelque chose de stupide. Natsu se sentait si seul et si vide d'esprit. Parfois il avait l'impression d'entendre le rire de Lucy ou d'entendre la jeune blonde criai son pr nom quand il n'allait pas bien et qu'elle voulait le r conforter. A chaque fois que Natsu fermait les yeux il voyait son sourire, ses yeux chocolat qui le fixent et brillent, comme si des milliers d' toiles tait dans ses yeux, depuis qu'elle avait fr ler la mort ses toiles avait disparut, comme si le bonheur de Lucy avait disparut ou tait mort, perdu. Il devait la retrouver et il la retrouverais quitte ne plus pouvoir respirer, quitte courir toute la nuit dans cette for t si triste. Un for t triste tout comme le coeur Natsu qui pleure en silence et qui crie le pr nom "Lucy"

Lucy tait dans une pi ce noir, elle ne voyait rien appart ses mains recouvert de sang, elle tenait dans sa main ses cl s remplit de sang. Elle les l cha apeur e, qui pouvait bien appartenir ce sang. Un cri strident se fit entendre en dehors de la pi ce sombre, puis le silence de nouveau, une lumi re aveuglante apparut, les yeux de Lucy s'habitu rent petit petit puis elle d couvrit une porte. Elle avan a vers la lumi re du jour quand elle tait sortit, la for t calme et silencieuse tait devant ses yeux, pas un oiseau ne chantait m me le vent tait silencieux , comme si la nature tait en deuil. Les nuages stagnait au-dessus d'elle, il ne bougeait pas comme si ils taient choqu s, elle regarda autour d'elle puis elle d couvrit une touffe rose, Natsu.

Lucy: Natsu, que fait-tu ici ?

Tout d'un coup tout tait flou, Lucy tomba genoux, elle ferma les yeux un long moment, quand elle entendit un cri elle ouvrit les yeux.

Lucy: Natsu ?

Elle d couvrit Natsu tendu par terre, l'herbe n'entourait plus le corps du jeune homme mais une mare de sang rempla a la nature, tout d'un coup la for t s'assombrit, Lucy resta choqu e devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Elle courut vers Natsu, elle s'accroupit et elle le prit dans ses bras, elle ne vit pas le torse de Natsu bougeait.

Lucy: Natsu respire, Natsu... Je ... T ... En ... Prie. NATSUUUUU!

Le jeune homme ne r pondit pas, il tait immobile dans une for t sombre et pesante. Il tait mort. Lucy pleurait tout les larmes de son corps elle criait encore et encore son pr nom.

Lucy: NATSUUUUU !

Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle tait dans la maison de tout l'heure. Ce n' tait qu'un r ve ? Elle se leva et courut dehors, aucun corps, aucune mare de sang terre, juste la for t sombre, elle leva la t te, la lune fixait Lucy et les toiles brillaient de mille feux. Lucy soupira un coup, alors tout cela n' tait qu'un r ve ? Oui . Lucy fut apais e mais un autre probl me lui fit redevenir s rieuse. O tait l'homme qui tait avec elle tout l'heure, elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. La voix tait libre, Lucy se rendit compte de deux choses : de un ils tait deux son fr re et lui et de deux elle ne pouvait les battre toute seule. Lucy commen a courir, ses cl s faisait du bruit, dans la nuit si silencieuse elle commen a s' loigner de plus en plus de la cabane, pensant qu'elle tait sauv e, elle sourit l g rement, tout un coup elle re ut un coup dans le ventre, qui la fit se projetait sur une dizaine de m tre, sa t te heurta violemment un arbre, un liquide chaud coula dans ses cheveux puis descenda de plus en plus dans son dos, plus le liquide coulait plus il devenait froid, elle se releva difficilement. Elle vit une silouhette s'approchait d'elle, puis une deuxi me apparut c t de la premi re. Lucy avait du mal rester debout, plus le sang coulait, plus elle avait du mal a garder les yeux ouvert. Un des deux hommes s'approcha, il luit mit un coup de poing, le sang envahit sa bouche si vite qu'elle dut le cracher rapidement. L'homme leva les bras de Lucy, l'homme tourna la t te et fit un bruit bizarre, l'autre homme approcha, il mit un coup de pied dans les c tes Lucy, elle cria de douleur et entendit un craquement en elle, il a dut lui casser des c tes, l'homme qui tenait ses bras l'emmena de force l int rieur, il l'attacha a un poteau puis elle fut de nouveau seule. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Allait-elle mourir ici dans une cabane remplie de cadavre de gens innocent tout sa pour que deux hommes la tue par pur plaisir ? Un des deux homme revint vers elle prit son visage d'un main et lui chuchota l'oreille.

L'homme: Bienvenue en enfer, Lucy Heartfilia.

L'homme sortit un couteau et commen a tout doucement a ouvrir le bras Lucy... 


	10. Chapter 10

Le sang coulait le long de son bras, sa peau lui br lait, les larmes roulait sur ses joues. Les deux hommes riait aux clats et s'amusait lui faire des blessures un peu partout sur le corps : des coup de pieds, des coups de poing, des plaies avec un couteau, s'amusant a toucher les nerfs pour lui faire mal. Lucy avait de moins en moins de force, quoi pensait-elle au juste ? La mort ou la vie ? En ce moment elle penchait plus pour la mort, apr s tout elle tait condamn , toute la guilde devait la chercher mais peu tre pas dans la bonne ville, et Natsu comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il sortait enfin avec Lisanna ? Quand Lucy pensa sa, elle eut mal au coeur. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un petit penchant pour Natsu mais serait-elle vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui ? Impossible, il est chiant, immature, il n'est jamais gentil avec elle. Mais d'un c t il tait si beau, si fort, si r confortant, il ne peut s'emp cher de la regarder et cela g n e Lucy. Son sourire, ses yeux qui la fixer. Ce visage enfantin quand il dort. Le coeur de Lucy battait la chamade en pensant au visage de Natsu. Alors oui, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle tait irr vocablement et totalement amoureuse de Natsu. Mais sa vie allait finir ainsi, se faire tuer par deux inconnus qui avait d j tuer son p re. Elle devait savoir leur pr nom tout prix .

Lucy (chuchotant): qui tes vous ?

Premier homme : Hey fr ro ! La petite parle.

Le deuxi me s'avan a vers Lucy sans un bruit. Il s'arr ta un m tre d'elle puis attendit de nouveau qu'elle parle .

Lucy: qui tes vous ?

Deuxi me homme : tu n'as pas le savoir .

Lucy: pourquoi ? Toute fa on je vais mourir ici.

Premier homme : elle as pas tout a fait tord fr ro.

Lucy : s'il vous pla t .

Le deuxi me homme : bon d'accord, je m'appelle Usui, et voici Soul.

Lucy: c'est vous qui avez tuer mon p re ?

Soul: Usui la tuer moi j'ai fait que regarder .

Lucy: pourquoi l'avait vous tuer ?

Usui: il nous avait demander de l'aide pour te retrouver mais apr s il n'avait pas d'argent pour nous payer donc ceux qui n'ont pas d'argent, n'ont plus de vie. C' tait mieux pour lui, le chagrin le rongeait, il bousill ses sous pour t'acheter des cadeaux ton anniversaire.

Lucy: il avait espoir et il avait raison. La preuve je suis ici .

Usui: mais plus pour longtemps.

Usui frappa Lucy dans les c tes, elle pleurait encore et encore car il avait encore bris plusieurs de ses c tes.

Lucy (chuchotant faiblement): Natsu...

Tout les groupes taient devant l'h tel attendant, le groupe de Natsu, certains avaient des informations d'autre pas du tout. Natsu courut vers eux, il tait le premier du groupe a arriver, on voyait les autres derri re marchant vite mais ne courant pas. Quand Natsu vit quelque visage confiant et sur d'eux, il reprit confiance en lui. Ils allaient retrouver Lucy, il en tais sur. Tout le monde les attendaient. Quand tous le groupe a Natsu fut pr s d'eux, ils attendaient le signal pour dire ce qu'il avait ou s'ils n'avait rien trouver. Erza s'avan a vers eux et fit un signe de t te au groupe de Gajil, Levy s'avan a vers le groupe Natsu.

Levy: Lucy est aller dans l'h tel derri re nous, elle est partie ce matin et tr s t t. Puis elle aller prendre le petit d jeuner dans le bar qui est a deux magasin pr s, selon certaine personne elle n'a pas fini son petit d jeuner et elle est partie toute vitesse elle c'est dirig e vers la for t.

Erza: Merci Levy.

c' tait au tour du groupe de Kana, Mirajane s'avan a son tour.

Mirajane: nous avons chercher partout mais nous n'avons rien trouver a part une cabane toute d vaster.

Erza: Merci Mira.

Mirajane: gomen !

Erza: ce n'est pas grave vous avez bien chercher toute la journ e c'est le principal.

Puis fut le tour du groupe a Luxus. Jura vint Erza.

Jura: Lucy a prit le train a dix-huit heures a Magnolia puis elle est arriv e a vingt-trois heures a Ichira.

Erza: merci Jura. Merci a tous pour vos recherche on la retrouvra c'est promis.

Levy: ils faut qu'on continue les recherches.

Erza: On ne fera que de tourner en rond et de ne rien voir.

Levy: Mais elle est seule, ou elle est au moins d'un traqueur.

Erza: impossible.

Levy: ALORS POURQUOI ON LA TROUVE PAS ?

Levy tomba genoux et pleura a chaude larme. Ne pouvant supporter plus Gajil la prit dans ses bras. Son corps avait bouger tout seul. Au d but il voulut s'enlever mais il tait si bien la. Quelle tait cette sensation. Il devait dire quelque chose .

Gajil: on va la retrouver crevette t'inqui tes pas.

Levy leva la t te vers Gajil. Elle rougit puis repleura dans ses bras elle tait si bien pr s de lui. Erza s'approcha de Levy caressa son paule.

Erza: on va la retrouver mais avant tout il faudrait qu'on se repose un peu.

Tout le monde sauf Levy et Gajil: AYE !

Gajil: allez viens faut que tu dorme. Ou sinon tu vas tre encore plus chiante demain.

Levy: Aye !

Mirajane: Alala Gajil est assez dur avec Levy mais c'est comme-ci il lui disait je t'aime.

Lisanna ( toile dans les yeux): tu crois ? Il vont sortir ensemble ?

Mirajane ( toile dans les yeux): S rement.

Lisanna et Mirajane: KYAAAA ! KAWAIIII ! UN NOUVEAU COUPLE A FAIRY TAIL !

Tandis que Lisanna et Mirajane imaginer d j le mariage de Gajil et Levy. Natsu lui tait silencieux, il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient eu les informations. Erza pensait juste que c' tait la tristesse et la fatigue. Il n'avait m me pas prit la d fense de Levy pour le fait d'aller chercher Lucy la nuit . Tout le monde montait dans les chambres. Natsu et Happy dormait ensemble, Levy, Mirajane et Lisanna tait dans le m me chambre puis le reste fut fille avec fille et gar on avec gar on. Au d but les gar ons des chambres mixte mais l'aura mal fique d'Erza fit changer les avis. Tout tait calme L h tel, appart une chambre. Natsu tait en train d' crire une lettre aux autres :

"Tout le monde,

D soler mais je ne peux pas rester les bras crois dormir paisiblement alors que Lucy est je ne sais o toute seule. Levy avait raison, il faut continuer les recherches, je vais me diriger vers la cabane d labrer, la derni re fois qu'on n'y est allait elle n' tait pas encore d truite . Lucy sera peu tre l -bas. Je reviendrais ici que lorsque je l'aurais retrouver. Je ne peux pas vivre si elle n'est pas pr s de moi. C'est elle qui me donne la force de continuer alors je vais continuer a la rechercher quitte tomber de fatigue.

Gomen ! "

Natsu laissa la feuille sur son lit. Happy il sauta par la fen tre, Happy le rattrapa pendant qu'il tombait puis ils se dirig rent vers la for t.

Natsu: Lucy attends-moi j'arrive, reste en vie je t'en supplie. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy ouvrit l g rement les yeux, elle tait tomber de fatigue et de douleur, Usui s'approcha d'elle et lui donna boire, Lucy ne r fl chit pas et bue le plus possible. Il lui enleva l'eau d'un coup, elle fut un peu clabousser mais cela lui fit du bien. L'eau descenda vers les blessures, quand l'eau toucha ses plaies, c'etait comme si on lui mettait de l'acide sur la peau, cela lui br lait et refit coulait du sang. Mais cela nettoya un peu les plaies de Lucy. Elle se concentra pour faire comme si elle ne sentait rien. Mais Usui ne lui laissa pas le temps de se concentrer qu'il lui enfon a un couteau dans la jambe. Soul se leva d'un coup.

Soul: Usui on avait dit qu'on la tuer petit a petit.

Usui: on as plus le temps je sent une pr sence magique.

Soul: et alors on le bat et c'est tout.

Usui et Lucy: NON !

Usui regarda Lucy dans les yeux, elle pleurait de rage. Cette magie qu'il ressente serait-ce Natu et les autres ? Jamais elle ne laissera ces monstres touchait a sa guilde . Usui mit un coup de poing dans la joue a Lucy .

Usui: toi tu la ferme.

Lucy ne r pondit pas, elle baissa la t te et pleura de douleur.

Usui: on tuera que Lucy.

Soul: d'accord mais tu veux faire comment pour la tuer rapidement et ne pas laisser de trace avec tous ses cadavres a nos pieds.

Usui rigola et fit d couvrit une flamme dans sa main. Quelle est son pouvoir ? Il se tourna vers Lucy.

Usui: ma ch re Lucy je suis d soler mais je vais devoir vous quittez. Vous tiez tr s int rresante taper et vous tes tr s coriace.

Lucy: va br ler en enfer toi et ton fr re.

Soul: c'est toi qui va br ler la.

Usui: la magie s'approche on y va .

Soul: aye!

Usui commen a a mettre le feu au corps inerte qui tait a leur pieds puis ils sortirent et Usui mit le feu autour de la cabane. Lucy avait de plus en plus peur, elle vit les corps inerte br laient de plus en plus, le feu se rapprochait petit petit telle une vague. Les cl s de Lucy tait dans le feu, heureusement, ils n'arriva rien a elles. Mais Lucy allait br ler dans cette cabane sans avoir put se battre pour survivre, avec ses mans ligot e a une poutre elle ne put bouger. La poutre? Mais oui! Le feu se propagea sur le plafond des bouts de bois en feu tomb rent un un, le feu enveloppa la poutre. Lucy essaya de regarder la corde. Le feu rongea la corde petit a petit. Le feu commen a a avancer vers Lucy, ses jambes commen ait a br ler de plus en plus , le couteau qu'Usui avait mit dans sa jambe fonda a cause de la chaleur touffante. Le fer br lant coula sur la peau de Lucy, elle cria de douleur mais arr ta car la fum e br la ses poumons. La corde c da enfin . Lucy tomba lourdement a terre, le feu se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle, elle rampa vers la partie qui n' tait pas en feu, elle pria pour trouver une solution et vite. Elle s'approcha du mur en feu. Aura-t-elle le courage de le faire ? Elle s'approcha plus, la chaleur ttoufante la fit transpirer de plus en plus. la fum e la fit suffoqu e et br lait ses poumons. Puis d'un coup elle tomba. La douleur, la chaleur, l'air qu'il manquait. Elle regarda le feu se rapprochait, elle ferma les yeux attendant de mourir. Vais-je r ellement mourir comme sa ? Tout se que j'ai v cue la mort de mon p re et de ma m re, le bonheur de Fairy Tail, le sourire chaleureux de Mirajane le matin, mes esprits qui m'ont toujours secouru. le visage de l'homme que j'aime.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu survolait la for t, dans la nuit difficile de trouver une cabane. Alors qu'il tait a l'oppos e du ch teau une odeur horrible vint a lui. Une odeur de br l s et de corps d compos s. Happy se retourna sentant lui aussi l'odeur puis d'un coup ils virent quelque chose en feu. Ils s'approch rent le coeur battant. Le feu tait ardent, il recouvrait juste une partie du terrains.

Happy: Happy c'est ?

Natsu: la cabane... Happy pose toi c t .

Happy d posa Natsu juste en face du feu ardent. Natsu commen a a avaler le feu qui rongeait la cabane. La derni re flamme avalait Natsu s'approcha doucement une flamme a la main pour se guider.

Happy (les larmes aux yeux): j'esp re que Lucy n' tait pas dedans.

Natsu: j'esp re aussi.

Natsu marcha sur le reste d'os de certaines personnes, il n'y avait que des corps incendier. Il regarda autour de lui. Lucy n' tait pas la ? Ils taient a l'autre bout de la cabane mais toujours rien.

Natsu: Lucy n' tait pas la ? Il y aurait ses cl s.

Happy: elle auraient fonduent non ?

Natsu: Happy se sont des cl s magique elle ne fonde pas .

Happy: Alors Lucy n' tait pas ici ?

Natsu: non je ne crois pas.

Happy: je suis rassurer .

Natsu: moi aussi.

Alors que Natsu faisait demi-tour et qu'il frappa un bout de bois carboniser de son pied, ils entendirent Dling. Natsu et Happy restaient p trifi s, Happy tout tremblant regarda le premier terre. Il carquilla les yeux puis fonda en larme . Natsu sachant ce que Happy avait vu, baissa les yeux vers l'objet, les cl s de Lucy tait la intact. Natsu se baissa et les regarda. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux.

Natsu: pas Lucy... Pas elle... Luce...Non

Natsu enleva la flamme dans sa main, il prit les cl s et les regadait. Elles brillaient l g rement avec la lueur de la lune. Les larmes coulait malgr s les efforts qu'il avait fourni. C'en tait trop pour lui, il revoyait les flammes entourait la cabane, avait-elle souffert ? Ou alors tait-elle partit avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent.

Happy: elle est... Elle est...

Natsu: Elle est... Morte

Natsu est Happy pleur rent pendant des heures et des heures. Natsu tenait les cl s contre lui, le seule souvenir qui lui restait c' tait ses cl s...

Natsu: Luce... 


	12. Chapter 12

Happy vola en silence. Natsu regardait les cl s en silence, il les tournaient un peu pour voir les cl s brillaient comme les yeux de Lucy dans le pass . Tout d'un coup le visage de Lucy souriante lui revint l'esprit, le coeur de Natsu arr ta de battre quelques secondes puis il lui fit mal. Pas comme si il s'arr ter pour de bon non une douleur plus intense mais qui le fait garder en vie. En lui tout tait vide, il n'y avait que la souffrance dans sa gorge, il voulait crier pour l'enlever mais il n'y avait que des larmes pour les remplacer. Natsu ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriver certes il avait tr s mal mais il n'avait pas eu la m me sensation quand Lisanna tait "morte" ou alors c' tait parce qu'il tait trop petit. Il demanderais a Erza mais au moment o il arr ta de penser a sa . Ils arriv rent devant l'h tel tout le monde tait r unis devant, Natsu put voir Erza la lettre la main en col re puis inqui te en voyant l'expression de Natsu. Quand Happy posa Natsu, il alla directement dans ses bras, pleurant chaude larmes et r p tant le pr nom de la jeune constellationiste. Natsu tenait plus fortement les cl s de Lucy. Tout le monde c' tait un peu rapprocher pour savoir pourquoi ils taient dans ses tats et o tait Lucy ?

Erza: Natsu...

Natsu garda la t te baisser en serrant un peu plus fort Happy. Erza s'approcha de Natsu et mit un main sur son paule, Natsu se d gagea d'un geste.

Erza: Natsu qu'est qu'il se passe ?

Natsu (levant la t te pleine de larme): pourquoi sa me fait autant mal Erza ?

Erza: O as-tu mal Natsu ?

Natsu: Au coeur.

Erza: Natsu o est Lucy ?

Natsu: elle est...

Natsu trembla, il avait tellement mal et ne voulait pas dire cette phrase, en guise de r ponse il passa les cl s a Erza, elle regarda attentivement et ne comprit pas . Levy commen a a pleurer, Gajil la prit dans ses bras et retint son souffle pour savoir si Bunny girl tait vivante. Juvia tait toute seule et regardait les r actions de Grey puis L on l'avait rejoins et l'avait prit par la taille, Juvia tait tellement concentrer qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, Grey avait la t te baisser, si elle tait morte, il ne se le pardonnerais jamais, pourquoi il n'avait pas vu la tristesse de Lucy ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aider ? Jellal c' tait rapprocher d'Erza au cas ou. Tout le monde regardait Natsu en attendant qu'il se d cide dire si elle tait en vie ? Si il avait des informations ou autres ? Mais Natsu ne disait rien, sa t te toujours baisser vers Happy il pleurait. Erza ne tenait plus sur place.

Erza: est-ce que Lucy est morte Natsu ?

Natsu hocha la t te en guise de oui, il n'avait plus de voix, la seule chose qui voulait dire c'est reviens-moi Luce. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, son coeur tait si serrer qu'il tait presque entrain d'exploser, les larmes deval rent ses joues chaude et s' vanouissait a la fin de son menton, sa vie allait tre comme sa, fait de douleur et de larmes. Il n'oubliera jamais Lucy. Erza et tout les autres pleurait, les nuages gris commenc rent se former, puis une pluie violente s'abbatit sur eux, personne ne bougeait, c' tait comme-ci le ciel pleurait car un ange commen ait tomber du ciel.

Je suis morte ? Ma vie est fini ? je ne verrais plus la guilde ? Ils vont souffrir ? Pourquoi Je pense toujours ? Pourquoi je sent que mon me r siste et qu'il ne veut pas partir ? Pourquoi ? Natsu ? Natsu o est-tu ? sauve moi ! je sent mon coeur battre faiblement. Que se passe-t-il ? je le sent mon coeur rebat, mais malheureseument je ressent la douleur que j'avais eu les br lures sur ma peau le fer, qui avait couler sur ma jambe c' tait durci et me faisait encore br ler sous la peau. Je n'arrive pas a ouvrir les yeux, je respire tr s faiblement et bruyamment. A chaque respiration c' tait comme-ci on m'avait mit de l'acide dans la bouche, sa br lait et je crachait du sang, je faillit m' touffer mais je fut roul e sur le c t . Je n'arrivait toujours pas a ouvrir les yeux, alors j'essayait d' couter mais tout me paraissait faible.

?: Pourquoi l'as-tu sauver ?

?: je voulais encore m'amuser.

?: sa sert plus a rien tu lui met une pichenette je suis s r elle flanche.

?: elle est plus forte que tu ne le pense.

Lucy entenda des pas venant vers elle, elle se concentra plus.

Usui: pr te a souffrir?

Usui planta un couteau dans le bras Lucy, pour le premier mot depuis qu'elle fut sauver, tait un cri strident et douloureux. Mais ce n'est pas la qui lui fit le plus mal mais son coeur car Natsu lui manquait... Oui c'est celle-ci comme douleur insupportable...

Lucy: pourquoi sa fait mal ? 


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy ferma les yeux, la douleur, la tristesse tout sa tait intense mais elle voulait savoir une chose.

Lucy: est-ce qu... Qu'ils croient que je suis morte ?

Usui (jouant avec un couteau et regardant sadiquement Lucy): Eh bien je pense oui, quand nous t'avons sortit, on as vu un homme aux cheveux rose avec un chat bleu allait vers la cabane, on c'est cachait et on a attendus, l'homme ma vraiment surpris, il a manger toute les flammes et il a commencer regarder partout avec ce chat bleu, quand ils taient au bout ils avaient le sourire aux l vres car ils croyaient que tu n' tait pas dedans et quand le jeune homme a marcher sur tes cl s t'aurait dut voir leur t te, je m'emp cher d' clater de rire. Ahlalala toute cette souffrance me rend si heureux.

Soul : si sadique !

Lucy baissa la t te et ne r pondit rien. Elle savait que c' tait trop tard. Ils la croyaient morte, cette heure-ci il est entrain de l'annoncer toute la guilde, alors ils feraient une tombe et ils allaient pleurer. Alors qu'elle est encore en vie . Toute espoir tait perdu ? Son sort serait d j sceller ? Doit-elle se laisser all e dans les bras de la faucheuse ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Toutes ces questions la tourmenter. Mais elle avait quelque chose qui la tracasser encore plus, son coeur lui faisait encore plus mal que tout a l'heure. Depuis qu'elle avait couter Usui lui expliquer que Natsu la croyait morte, quelque chose c' tait briser en elle, son coeur avait arr ter de battre pendant une seconde qui lui parut une ternit , tout les espoirs qu'elle avait fond e pendant des heures et des heures pour rester en vie c' tait fondr e en une seconde. Tout sa n'avait plus de sens. Pourquoi avait-elle crut qu'elle avait une chance avec Natsu ? C' tait juste sa co quipi re pour lui . Alors pourquoi Lucy tait tout de suite tomber sous son charme ? Elle d cida de ne plus r fl chir, elle tait puis e la douleur tait si intense qu'elle se forcer a garder les yeux ouverts mais elle en avait marre. A quoi bon vivre si elle n'est qu'un fardeau, pendant toutes ces ann es, elle avait tait abandonn e, kidnapp e, traqu e, toujours Natsu et les autres qui venait la sauver, quand elle perdait ses cl s, elle n' tait plus d'aucune utilit s, elle tait juste un fardeau qui fallait absolument prot ger. Elle se d tester depuis la mort de sa m re et en entrant Fairy Tail elle avait crut qu'elle avait enfin une famille et des gens qui l'aimait. Mais tout cela tait faux, elle voulait juste se dire que pour une fois elle servait quelque chose, qu'elle avait un but dans la vie mais quand son p re tait mort, elle avait cacher sa haine contre elle. Et quand elle avait vu Usui toute cette haine, toute cette col re tait ressortit, elle le d tester et elle se d tester. Quand elle avait eu la lance dans les poumons pendant une seconde elle tait enfin heureuse, heureuse de quitter cette vie, enfin elle pouvait se d tester, se dire que son corps ne valait plus la peine, que tout ce que les autres ressentait n' tait rien. Apr s tout comme son p re lui avait dit "Qui veut aimer une fille qui a tu e sa m re, rendu malheureux son p re et qui n'est m me pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien ? " Il avait raison. Elle ne servait a rien. Lucy ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de son visage et elle arr ta de se battre priant que son corps l che enfin.

Natsu tait assit sur le lit tenant dans ses bras un Happy endormit avec des larmes qui roulait encore sur ses joues. Il caressa la t te du neko bleu, tout en laissant couler doucement ses larmes. Erza rentra sans bruit, Natsu ne leva pas la t te, il comprit que tout le monde tait derri re la porte avec des visages inquiets et ils pleuraient tous. Cette odeur de tristesse et de larmes, Natsu ne l'aimait gu re. Erza s'assoit c t de Natsu posant doucement une main sur son paule de peur de se faire rejeter encore une fois, Natsu se laissa faire trop triste pour se d battre. Erza le regardait en silence, attendant qu'il pose enfin son regard sur elle. Elle compatissait mais elle devait savoir des choses.

Erza: Natsu je peux te parler ?

Natsu ne r agit pas c' tait comme-ci son me avait quitt son corps et que le corps continuait m caniquement le geste qu'il faisait depuis tout l'heure. Erza respira doucement .

Erza: coute Natsu je sais que c'est dur...

Natsu: Non tu ne peux pas savoir ...

Erza: Natsu c' tait aussi notre amie on sait ce que tu ressent.

Natsu: et si pour moi ce n' tait pas qu'une simple amie.

Erza (un peu choqu e): comment ?

Natsu: coute Erza j'ai besoin de te parler, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ...

Erza: qu'est qu'il ce passe Natsu ? Tu commence a me faire peur.

Natsu: je me fait peur aussi pour tout t'avouer. Je ressent des choses que je n'ai jamais ressentit avant.

Erza: comme quoi ?

Natsu: quand elle tait avec moi, c' tait comme-ci il n'y avait qu'elle, c' tait SON bonheur qui m'importait le plus, quand elle pleurait je me retenait de toute mes forces pour pas la prendre dans mes bras et la serrait fort contre moi. Quand elle n' tait pas avec moi, c' tait comme-ci mon coeur n' tait pas la, comme-ci je n'avait plus d'oxyg ne. Erza qu'est qui m'arrive ?

Erza: Natsu tu est amoureux . Mais par elle tu veut dire Lisanna ?

Natsu: Non bien sur que non je te parle de Lucy.

Erza ne r pondit pas, au fond d'elle m me elle savait qu'il aimait Lucy mais apr s sa mort elle avait prier pour quelqu'un d'autre. Comment allait-il faire pour s'en remettre, quand il tait petit et que Lisanna avait disparut, il avait d j eu du mal a faire son deuil et a l'oublier mais maintenant ces sentiments pour Lucy sont encore plus intense, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire sa propos de Lucy, propos d'une personne tout court, c' tait une r elle tristesse qui l'envahissait, elle qui avait retenue ses larmes depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle ne put s'emp cher de pleurer, tout ses souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec Lucy, Elle avait eu la m me conversation avec Lucy propos de Natsu il y a quelque temps .

Flash back

Lucy avait invit e Erza a dormir chez elle. Alors qu'elles rigolaient a propos de leurs anciennes missions Lucy rougit fortement au moment o Erza lui rappela le moment o Natsu l'avait sauvait de l'horloge. Erza avait sourit.

Erza: pourquoi tu rougis comme sa ?

Lucy (encore plus rouge): quoi je ne rougis pas du tout !

Erza: oui et si visage si rouge et normal. T'essaye d'imiter un fraisier peu tre (commence a baver) fraisier...

Lucy: non pas du tout, bon d'accord j'ai quelque chose te demander .

Erza (redevient compl tement s rieuse): vas y

Lucy: tu me trouve pas un peu bizarre en ce moment avec Natsu ?

Erza: c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit.

Lucy (de nouveau rouge): voila ! Et bien je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis que Natsu ma rattraper quand je suis tomber de l'horloge infinie, et bien je ressent des choses bizarre d j rien qu'au d but, quand je l'ai rencontr , je voulait absolument le conna tre puis quand il ma emmener a la guilde je ne pouvait pas d tacher mes yeux de lui. Au d but j'ai cru de l'admiration, en m me temps on parlait du c l bre Salamander. Et puis on a commencer a faire les missions, les jours et les mois pass rent et il y a quelque temps la situation empirer on se rapprochait trop et mes sentiments pour lui sont compl tement sortit, je ne peux m'emp cher de pens e a lui, quand il s'approche trop de moi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre je ne peux pas m'emp cher de rougir et mon coeur bat trop vite. Pour le cacher je suis oblig e de faire la m chante par exemple le matin je le tape disant de d gager de ma maison mais au fond de moi j'ai tellement envie d' tre dans ses bras et de rester la toute la journ e avec son odeur et sa chaleur r confortante. J'ai juste a fermer les yeux je pense lui, son sourire. Je pourrais mourir pour lui, comme survivre. J'ai fait une promesse ma m re je ne mourrais jamais tant que Natsu sera a mes c t s, je me battrait toujours car je sais quand cas de probl mes il sera toujours la pour me sauver . Quoi pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa c'est g nant. Tu... Tu crois quand m me pas que je suis totalement amoureuse de lui.

Erza: Je crois que tu as tout compris , tu est dingue de lui. Et ne t'inqui tes si il t'arrive quelque chose il sera toujours la pour te sauver, alors bats toi jusqu'au bout.

Fin du flash back.

La derni re phrase r sonnait dans la t te d'Erza.

Erza: je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte Natsu.

Natsu leva enfin la t te et regarda droit dans les yeux Erza.

Natsu : je les vu Erza.

Erza: tu as vu juste ses cl s mais pas son corps.

Natsu: tout tait br ler !

Erza: et bien c'est peu tre pour dissimuler les preuves, attends-moi la je reviens !

Natsu regarde Erza partir sans un bruit. Lucy serait encore en vie mais pourtant il avait vut le feu, ses cl s encore chaude. Serait-ce un pi ge pour les faire rentrer chez eux. Natsu leva la t te et souria l g rement en pensant que Lucy pourrait tre encore en vie. Vingts minutes plus tard Erza revint toute seule.

Natsu: pourquoi t'as mit autant de temps ?

Erza: Ecoute moi Natsu, il y aurait une chance que Lucy ne soit pas morte, la cabane il y avait Elfmann, Levy et d'autres gens, Kana les as appeler, selon Levy l'incendie n' tait pas vieux, il avait encore des bout de bois entier qui n'avait pas br l s et des os encore totalement intact, si Lucy si trouvait on aurait retrouver son corps br l s et non pas en cendre. Levy nous a totalement affirm s qu'il y avait des traces de sang qui menait vers le ch teau d'Isuki, Gajeel c'est approch doucement et as sentie l'odeur de Lucy, Elle tait faible mais il la sentie. Natsu, Lucy est encore en vie et demain nous allons la chercher.

Natsu n'en revenait pas, il allait retrouver Lucy, son coeur se remit a battre la chamade. Il r veilla Happy et lui annon a la nouvelle .

Happy: mais Natsu pourquoi pleures-tu encore ?

Natsu: c'est de joie Happy.

Happy: sa fait bizarre .

Natsu: je sais .

Natsu n'arriva pas a dormir, il se demandait comment Lucy allait tre. Si elle tait dans un piteux tat, il ferait souffrir tous les gens qui avait os la toucher. Il voulait la revoir et cette fois-ci, si il voyait ne serait-ce qu'une larme de Lucy il a prendrait dans ses bras sans jamais la l cher.

Lucy dormait profond ment, elle esp rait que ce sommeil allait tre un sommeille sans r veille. Elle entendit des pas lointain, puis une voix faible se fit entendre.

Isuki: on as un probl me.

Usui: Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Isuki: mon majordome a vu un membre de Fairy Tail s'approchait de la maison puis il a crier que Lucy tait ici . Il sont tous d couverts alors pr parer vous pour la bataille.

Usui: on ne la tue pas sa ira plus vite ?

Isuki: non !

Soul: mais p re...

Lucy entendit une baffe.

Isuki: je t'ai d j de ne pas m'appeler p re .

Soul: oui monsieur Isuki.

Isuki: coutez j'ai d j tuer sa m re de mes propres mains car vous tiez trop jeune mais la c'est votre tour donc ne me d cevait pas.

Usui: oui monsieur Isuki.

Soul: Mais p ... Monsieur Isuki pourquoi vous avait tuer sa m re est maintenant vous voulez tuez elle ?

Isuki: Voyons mon fils, c'est juste que cette femme ressemble a sa m re, et que sa m re ma briser le coeur alors je lui doit la pareille. Elle lui ressemble trop donc couic tuer.

Lucy: enfoir !

Isuki: comment ?

Lucy: Vous... Vous d tes qu'elle vous a bris le coeur mais avez-vous eu un coeur un jour ?

Usui: comment-ose tu ?

Usui allait lui mettre un couteau dans le ventre mais Isuki l'arr ta net, il prit le couteau.

Isuki: regarde mon fils c'est comme sa qu'il faut s'y prendre.

Isuki commen a a caresser la jambe de lucy puis monta sur sa taille et s'arr ta sur sa poitrine alors qu'il allait la toucher, il re ut un crachat de Lucy, il souleva son regard sur elle.

Lucy: allez en enfer ! Natsu vous tuera tout comme les autres.

Isuki: et si on te tuez avant ?

Isuki planta le couteau dans la jambe de lucy et commen a a descendre violemment le couteau, Lucy cria de toute ses forces puis sentant ses bronches enflamm e crache du sang. Isuki l cha le couteau puis l cha le sang qui tait dessus .

Isuki: si d licieuse.

Lucy sentit le sang coulait abondement sur sa jambe, des spasmes l'envahirent, c' tait la blessure de trop.

Lucy (chuchotant): Il faut que je me batte ... Pour natsu...

Puis Lucy sombra dans les t n bres... 


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu n'avait pas dormi, il avait pens Lucy toute la nuit. Happy dormait encore, il avait le sourire maintenant car il avait l'espoir de retrouver Lucy vivante. Il regarde l'horloge sept heures quarante ils devaient tous partir huit heures . Il d cida de r veiller Happy et il descendit prendre des forces. Les autres taient d j en bas un grand silence tait aussi pr sent. Tout le monde tait d j en bas.

Erza: on t'attendait Natsu. Tu es pr t ?

Natsu: oui allons la sauver !

Erza: aye !

Erza demanda Grey, Jubia, Levy, Gajil, Jellal, Charuru, Wendy et Lily de les rejoindre.  
Erza: voici le plan, Lucy est apparemment dans la cave avec deux mages grands pouvoirs, nous allons y aller ensemble, attendez que ce soit eux qu'ils attaquent car ils pourraient tuer Lucy assez vite. M me si vous voyez Lucy dans un piteux tat contr ler vous ou alors si vous savez que vous n'y arriveriez pas restez ici.

Tout le monde: nous venons !

Erza: ok ! Allons la sauver de ce cauchemar.

Ils commenc rent partir mais tous avez une sorte d'angoisse. Et si c' tait trop tard ?

DU COTE DE LUCY

Je me sens si l g re. La douleur est beaucoup moins faible mon corps, c'est comme-ci il tait d tendu, je ne ressens plus de spasme, je ne ressens plus ce fer br ler qui me faisait tant souffrir, ces larmes que je retenais. Tout a je ne le ressens plus. Mon esprit vole, vagabonde partout dans mon corps et regardant si je ressens encore la moindre chose mais absolument rien, suis-je dans le coma ? Suis-je encore en vie ? Pour la premi re fois depuis des jours je suis bien je suis si heureuse. Ah ! Je ne suis pas morte car j'entends faiblement quelqu'un s'approchait de moi.

?: tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

?: je ne sais pas mais appelle le majordome qui la soigne un peu pour qu'elle puisse reprendre connaissance .

?: d'accord !

Encore des bruits de pas mais qui s' loignent maintenant, et puis pourquoi m'avoir fait tant de mal et d'avoir tout fait pour que je meurt si c'est pour me soigner un peu ? Et puis je n'ai plus envie de ressentir ces douleurs je suis bien comme a. Ils veulent encore s'amuser tr s bien et bien moi je d cide de mourir maintenant. Toute fa on les mages arriveront trop tard. Attends quoi je suis en train de penser ? Je suis bien en train de penser que ma guilde est faible alors qu'ils vont tout faire pour me sauver. Il faut que je me batte il ne faut pas que je d prime maintenant, ils ont cru que j' tais morte et maintenant ils viennent me chercher alors je dois me battre tout prix . Les bruits de pas reviennent vers moi. ?: Que puis-je faire pour vous ma tre ?

?: soigne la un peu jusqu' ce qu'elle puisse se r veiller de douleur puis dispara t de notre vue.

le majordome: Oui ma tre !

Oh non ! Ils en ont pas marre de me faire souffrir comme a, Natsu je t'en supplie viens vite me chercher j'ai tellement envie que ce cauchemar s'arr te, j'ai tellement envie de te dire je t'aime. Il vient de commencer car je sens que je recommence revenir moi. La douleur que j'avais perdu revient petit petit, au d but ce sont de simples petits picotements, vous savez les sortes de picotements apr s avoir tait trop longtemps dans une m me position sans bouger . Puis la douleur ce fut de plus en plus grande. C' tait comme-ci chaque blessure qui r apparaissait on me remettait des coups de couteau. Au d but je r sistais pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais la douleur tait si grande. Mes poumons recommen aient me br ler. Le go t du sang je le ressentais nouveau dans ma bouche. Je ne pus me contenir plus, la voix enrouer je criais de toutes mes forces, ma gorge me br la horriblement, je recrachais du sang qui s'accumule encore dans mes poumons. J'ouvris mes yeux je vis le majordome puisait, la sueur lui parcourait tout le visage il tait p le et quand il partit il vaciller un peu. Usui et So l me regardait sadiquement mais la lumi re m'aveuglait tellement chaque fois que je clignais des yeux c' tait dur de les relever c' tait comme-ci je soulever cent tonnes qu'avec mes paupi res. J'esp re que Natsu arrivera vite car je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans cet tat .

DU COTE DE NATSU ET LE RESTE DE L'EQUIPE

Natsu courait comme un tar , les autres le suivaient comme ils le pouvait, ils savaient que Lucy tait en danger et ils ne pensaient en aucun cas arr ter Natsu. Ils voy rent le ch teau pr sent mais tout le monde s arr t rent net quand ils entendirent un cri venant du ch teau. Son cri. Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde, ils d fonc rent la porte. Des majordomes les attendaient. Natsu les larmes aux yeux courut sur les majordomes suivis par Grey, Jubia, Erza, Jellal et Gajil.

DU COTE D'USUI, SOUL ET LUCY

Un bruit se fit entendre, puis des cris de douleur suivirent.

Usui: ils sont l !

So l: o est p re ?

Usui: ne t'inqui te pas pour lui.

Un oiseau descendit dans la cave.

Usui: qu'est qu'il veut ?

L'oiseau: Cui cui ! Le ma tre demande d'emmener la prisonni re en haut ! Cui cui !

So l: bon allez c'est l'heure de s'amuser.

Lucy les regarde tour tour, le combat va commencer. Usui prit sa lance et coupa les cordes qui attacher les mains de Lucy, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol en l chant un petit cri de douleur.

Usui: pff ! Petite nature.

Usui prit Lucy par les cheveux pour qu'elle se rel ve, Lucy se leva d'un coup mais ses jambes lui faisaient tellement mal le fer qui avait chauff tirait sur sa peau l'autre jambe saignait nouveau mais encore plus qu'avant. Usui d sesp rer envoya Lucy violemment dans les bras de so l.

Usui: porte la !

So l: pourquoi moi ?

Usui: car je n'ai pas envie de me salir et que c'est ton boulot.

So l: pfff ! a y est je suis le petit fr re c'est moi qui dois tout faire.

So l commen a prendre Lucy en sac patate, elle cria faiblement. Ils mont rent les escaliers puis ils pass rent dans les couloirs. Lucy pria pour que ses amis aillent bien et qu'ils ne s' nervent pas quand ils allaient la voir.

DU COTE DE NATSU

Natsu c' tait presque d barrasser tout seul des majordomes, la rage qui le consumme s'agrandit au fur et mesure qu'il ne voit pas Lucy. Isuki fit son apparition au bord des escaliers, Natsu se retint de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

Natsu (essayant de se calmer): O est Lucy ?

Isuki: ne vous inqui tez pas elle arrive.

Natsu renifla l'endroit pour essayer de sentir l'odeur de Lucy, il la sentit faiblement la plus grande odeur tait le sang. Puis on put voir deux hommes qui se ressemblaient tellement, l'un avait les bras croiser et l'autre tenait Lucy. Elle tait couverte de sang, So l la laissa tomber lourdement, un petit cri se fit entendre.

Natsu: Lucy !

On ne voyait pas grand-chose on voyait juste son bras couvert de sang, elle tournait la t te vers les hommes sans doute pour pas se faire voir. Natsu voulait tellement croiser son regard, Isuki se baissa et prit Lucy par les cheveux.

Isuki: tu ne penses pas que tu est trop loin d'eux. Tu veux que je t'emm ne plus pr s pour qu'il soit enrag .

Lucy (chuchotant): va en enfer ...

Isuki: je prends a pour un oui.

Isuki se releva et mit un coup de pied dans le ventre de Lucy, elle vola et heurta la derni re marche dans un bruit sourd, Natsu regarda la sc ne impuissant face a, ses jambes trembl rent. Quand le corps de Lucy atterrissa, il voulut courir vers elle mais Isuki, Usui et Soul ce t l port rent vers Lucy et Usui pointa la lance dans le coeur de Lucy.

Usui: fait un pas de plus et je lui enfonce la lance dans son coeur.

Lucy se d cida enfin regarder Natsu, ce visage si inquiet de Natsu, remplit de col re, remplit de tristesse. Des larmes coul rent sur ses joues. Elle souffrait tellement mais maintenant qu'il tait la elle voulait juste voir son sourire .

Lucy (souriant) : Natsu... Natsu...

Natsu ne r pondit pas il c' tait brusquement arr ter, contemplant le corps de Lucy, il regarda le fer qui avait fondu sur elle, l'autre jambe saignait abondemment, son ventre rempli d'h matomes et de br lures, ses bras entaillaient et couvert de bleu et son visage si beau entaillait aussi. Comment pouvait-elle sourire avec toutes ces blessures ? Des larmes coul rent lentement sur ses joues.

Natsu: Lucy... Ma Luce...

La rage au coeur, il regarda Isuki qui lui souriait... 


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les mages regardaient Lucy la rage au coeur, elle leur souriait alors qu'elle tait gravement bless e, Natsu pouvait voir la souffrance dans les yeux chocolat de Lucy, ses yeux qui d'habitude avaient une sensation apaisante quand il les regardait, il ne put s'emp cher de pleurer, Isuki le vit et sourie sadiquement.

Isuki: cela te fait-il mal de voir ta copine souffrir ?

Natsu baissa la t te fou de rage, il serrer tellement ses poings que a lui fit mal, c' tait mieux de souffrir que de faire tuer Lucy et puis la souffrance qu'il endure ne doit pas tre pire que celle de Lucy.

Natsu: b tard.

Isuki: tu sais c'est dangereux de m'insulter alors que la vie de cette jeune fille et entre mes mains, excuses-toi !

Natsu: tu peux toujours r ver !

Isuki: mauvaise r ponse, c'est l'heure de la punition !

Isuki se baissa vers Lucy, il la tira par les cheveux pour qu'elle se l ve, puis il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Lucy trembla de tous ses membres, a lui faisait horriblement mal mais son sourire resta intact, elle avait peur de montrer sa souffrance, peur d' tre vue comme une faible, peur de voir des visages plus inquiets qu'elle voyait d j , peur de voir plus de larmes coulait, elle voulait arr ter ses tremblements mais rien faire ils ne veulent pas s'arr ter. Isuki pointa le couteau vers le ventre de Lucy et il commen a doucement entailler le ventre de Lucy. Lucy surprise cria de douleur et pleura malgr elle.

Natsu: ARRETE !

Isuki: tu vas t'excuser pour ton insolence envers moi .

Natsu: oui mais arr te de lui faire a, arr te de la faire souffrir.

Isuki: d'accord.

Isuki l cha Lucy qui tomba lourdement terre, un cri de douleur envahissait la pi ce. Levy ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se mit pleurer, suivit de Wendy. Natsu regardait Lucy, il fit un pas en avant pour la sauver mais Soul remit la lance vers son coeur, Nastu leva les yeux pleins de rage.

Isuki: bon ces excuses elle vienne .

Natsu: pardon.

Isuki: je veux des excuses genoux.

Natsu: Quoi ?

Isuki: ne me le fait pas r p ter .

Natsu regardait Isuki sans bouger.

Isuki: Soul ?

Soul: d'accord .

Soul enfon a un peu la lance dans la peau de Lucy, elle retint son cri et pleura encore plus, Natsu ne put voir plus et se mit genoux.

Isuki: pourquoi tu fait a pour elle ?

Natsu: parce qu'elle m'est pr cieuse .

Lucy (chuchotant): Natsu...

Natsu (souriant faiblement): je vais te sortir de ce cauchemar et on fera de nouveau des missions ensemble.

Isuki: tu crois r ellement la sauvait, au moment m me o elle avait travers ces portes, elle tait condamn e mourir dans ce ch teau.

Natsu: je t' claterais toi et tes serviteurs.

Isuki: tu me touches-moi o mes fils et je te jure qu'elle sera morte sur-le-champ, et je veux mes excuses.

Natsu: on dirait un gamin capricieux t'en a pas marre d' tre comme a ? Je m'excuse sa te va l ?

Isuki: tu vois quand tu veux.

Natsu: dit moi ce que tu veux Lucy . Pourquoi veux-tu la tuer ?

Isuki: elle ressemble celle qui a brisait mon coeur et c'est cause d'elle que sa m re est morte.

Natsu: ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle ressemble sa m re et ce n'est en aucun de sa faute si sa m re est morte.

Isuki: il faut qu'elle meure.

Natsu: je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Isuki: comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Natsu: en mettant toute ma force et mon pouvoir pour la sauver.

Isuki: je la tuerais avant.

Natsu disparut tout d'un coup, Isuki essayait de ressentir sa pr sence mais en vain Soul sourie et enfon a encore un peu plus la lame, Lucy cria et pleura encore plus, puis une grosse flamme arriva sur la t te de Soul, il n'eut pas le temps de r agir qu'il heurta un mur violemment, puis le corps de Lucy disparut. Isuki fou de rage, s' lan a vers Levy sachant pertinemment que c' tait la meilleure amie de Lucy, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un violent coup de poing lui a t donn .

Gajil: ne touche pas crevettes, avec tes sales mains.

Levy(rougissante): mer... Merci Gajil.

Gajil la regarder rougir, son coeur se mit battre fort et il avait des papillons dans le ventre, il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais la l cher. Quel tait cet trange sentiment ? Usui regardait encore son fr re inconscient. Natsu r apparut au-dessus des escaliers, Lucy dans ses bras et il baissa la t te vers Lucy, il regardait son corps plus en d tail, sa peau entaillait et rempli d'h matomes, le sang qui remplissait son corps, le fer qui avait coulait sur sa jambe, une br lure sur son ventre, il posa d licatement sa main dessus et pleura en silence, d'un seul coup une main se posa doucement sur sa joue, surpris, il leva les yeux vers son visage, son visage d'ange tait si sali, il passa sa main sur son front et descenda vers sa joue, Lucy ferma les yeux et Sourie l g rement. Elle eut du mal les rouvrir. Natsu la regarda en pleurant chaude larmes.

Lucy: Natsu...

Natsu: je suis d sol Lucy, j'ai mis trop de temps venir.

Lucy: mais... Tu es la ... Maintenant.

Natsu: mais tu souffres tant.

Lucy: mais... Ta pr sence... Me fait moins souffrir.

Natsu: Luce... Je... Je veux plus jamais que tu me quittes, ni m me que tu ne souffres. Je veux te sortir de ce cauchemar, de cette douleur.

Lucy: tu l'as d j fait.

Natsu: Lucy je ...

Un cri strident se fit entendre, Natsu tourna la t te contre coeur vers le bruit. Le cri de frayeur de Levy se fit entendre, Usui avait plant son p e dans le ventre d'Erza.

Jellal: ERZA ! ENFOIRE!

Jellal tapa directement Usui avec une vitesse impressionnante, Usui le re ut mais n'ira pas loin il se t l porta vers Natsu et brandit son p e vers son dos, Lucy ouvrit les yeux et voulut crier mais elle cracha du sang, ses jambes ne lui r pondaient plus, mon Dieu non pas lui pensa-t-elle. Usui allait planter l' p e quand il vola travers la pi ce. Jellal avait rapidement rejoint.

Usui: comment vous faites pour aller si vite ?

Wendy: c'est gr ce moi ! Je leur donne une rapidit surprenante et pour la force ce n'est que la force de leur coeur et de leur sentiment.

Jellal: Wendy c'est bon occupes-toi vite d'Erza.

Erza: ne t'inqui tes pas c'est d j fait.

Jellal: Erza !

Erza: fait de ton mieux Jellal.

Jellal Souria, Erza rougit fortement. Natsu se leva et descenda les escaliers. Isuki les observa dans un coin sombre de la maison attendant le bon moment pour bondir et les tuer. Il veut la sauver, alors il va mourir avec pensa-t-il.

Natsu: Lucy tu restes avec moi hein ? Ne ferme pas les yeux.

Lucy: je vais me battre c'est promis.

Wendy (larme aux yeux): Natsu, je ne pense pas pouvoir la sauver, elle a trop de blessure.

Natsu: peux-tu au moins enlever le plus grave ?

Wendy: oui mais elle pourra affreusement souffrir.

Natsu: elle souffre d j assez.

Erza: on parle de la vie de Lucy Natsu.

Natsu: et alors je ne veux plus entendre un seul cri venant d'elle.

Gajil: si sa continue tu n'entendras plus rien d'elle.

Levy: Natsu laisse nous nous en occuper.

Lucy: je vais... Le faire.

Natsu: Mais Luce...

Lucy: Natsu a fait plusieurs... Jours o je souffre alors a va aller.

Natsu: je n'ai plus envie d'entendre ton cri de douleur.

Lucy: ce sera la derni re fois s'est promis.

Natsu regarda Lucy dans les yeux, il vit toute la force et la volont pour les garder ouverts. On avait juste dire qu'elle pouvait dormir, qu'une seconde plus tard elle ne se r veillerait jamais. Il se sentait si nul d'avoir t aussi lent pour aller la sauver, d'avoir cru qu'elle tait morte sans avoir essay de survivre, elle pouvait sourire m me avec ses souffrances, lui il voulait juste pleurer et la prendre dans ses bras sans jamais la l cher. Il voulait juste qu'elle lui appartienne.

Natsu: d'accord. Mais ce sera la derni re fois s'est promis ?

Lucy: promis.

Nastu recommen a descendre les escaliers quand tout coup ... 


	16. Chapter 16

Isuki surgit de l'ombre comme une panth re qui chasse sa proie, une boule d' nergie apparut dans sa main, Lucy cria et Natsu tourna violemment la t te tenant Lucy dans ses bras il n'aurait pas le temps de se d fendre, Erza et les autres taient trop loin. Natsu et Lucy vont mourir .

Lucy: LOKIIII

Une lumi re aveuglante apparut soudainement, Isuki fut aveugl mais continua sa route, Il re ut un coup de poing quand il arriva vers Lucy et Natsu, son corps repartit dans l'ombre suivi d'un bruit sourd, la lumi re faiblit puis disparut, encore un peu aveugl Natsu essaya de voir qui a peut tre tandis que Lucy sourit et pleure chaudes larmes, Loki tait devant eux.

Lucy: merci Loki !

Pas de r ponse, d'habitude il aurait pris Lucy des bras de Natsu et aurait sorti une phrase du genre "tu m'as attendue ma princesse ? " ou alors "je serais toujours l pour te sauver" mais l il ne bougeait pas c' tait comme-ci il tait une statue.

Lucy: Loki ? Qu'est...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle cracha du sang, elle avait cri et ses poumons taient encore br lants, elle avait senti le sang lui montait dans sa gorge mais elle avait cru que c' tait son imagination, Loki ne se retourna pas, tandis que Natsu scrut de ses yeux inquiets le visage et les blessures de Lucy.

Wendy: Natsu apporte-la-moi s'il te pla t.

Natsu se remit descendre les escaliers, la douleur qui c' tait dissip r apparut quand Natsu se remit marcher, il marchait plus vite sans doute avait-il peur qu'une nouvelle attaque surprise refit surface ? Arriv en bas il posa d licatement Lucy par terre, Lucy cria l g rement cause du sol qui lui fit encore plus mal . Wendy se rua sur Lucy.

Wendy: d sol Lucy je vais encore te faire mal .

Lucy: mais... C'est pour ... Mon bien ... Alors a va... Aller

Wendy: d'accord

Wendy activa sa magie des soins, au d but Lucy tait calme puis d'un coup une douleur immense envahit son corps, elle sentait la cicatrisation mais cela lui fit horriblement mal, ses cris r sonnaient dans la grande maison, Wendy s'acharnait alors qu'elle pleurait, Levy avait tourn la t te pour ne pas voir Lucy souffrir, elle se boucha les oreilles comme elle le pouvait mais ses cris taient tellement forts alors elle pleura. Puis elle sentit un torse et deux mains qui se mirent sur ses mains qui bouchait ses oreilles, les cris de Lucy se font plus faible et la chaleur qui manait de ce corps tait si douce et si chaleureuse, elle leva les yeux et vit avec surprise qu'il s de Gajil. Il la regardait inquiet, elle pleurait mais elle luit sourie quand m me, avec douceur il d posa sa t te contre son torse puis il d posa ses bras autour de sa taille, il la ber a doucement pour la calmer. Erza d tourna le regard mais resta impassible, elle regardait le visage de jellal qui tait concentr regarder Wendy faire puis au bout d'un moment il ne peut plus et d tourna le regard, le regard d'Erza et de Jellal se croisa puis tout g ner les deux regard rent de l'autre c t . Grey ne regardait pas depuis longtemps, Juvia elle non plus ne regardait pas Lucy, son regard tait tourn vers Grey. La douleur qu'elle voyait sur son visage lui fit tellement mal et ses cris qui r sonn rent lui rappela le temps o elle tait l m chante qui aimait faire souffrir les gens, elle revoyait tous les gens avec leur visage remplirent de douleur, quand elle se rappelle a elle a juste envie de ne plus vivre. Des larmes coul rent doucement puis la douleur tait insoutenable, elle s' croula et pleura chaude larmes. Grey la regarda sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il ne r fl chit plus et d cida de prendre Juvia dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien en sentant ses bras l'entourait, elle enfon a juste sa t te dans le torse de Grey et pleura doucement en silence tandis que Grey lui caressa les cheveux. Natsu regarda avec horreur ce spectacle, il voulait d tourner le regard mais il n'y arrivait pas. Puis il sentit une main sur son paule, il se retourna regardant qui appartenait ce bras mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir qu'il se prit un coup de poing, il atterrit contre un mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'homme prit sa gorge et le souleva. Sa respiration fit couper d'un coup puis il put reprendre son souffle sans que l'homme ne le l che. C'est avec stupeur qu'il se rendit compte que l'homme en question tait Loki.

Natsu: Loki ?

Loki(t te baisser): tu fais souffrir ma princesse.

Natsu: je sais j'aurais d venir plus t t...

Loki (resserrant sa main sur le cou de Natsu): mais au lieu de a tu as dout d'elle croyait tu vraiment qu'elle pouvait mourir dans un incendie . Il faut bien plus pour la tuer, ils l'ont tortur , frapper jusqu' ce qu'elle perde connaissance, quand elle tait presque morte, ils l'ont fait revenir et lui refaisait des blessures moins graves pour qu'elle souffre plus. Elle t'a attendu d sesp r ment, quand elle a entendu que vous l'as croyez morte tout espoir c' tait envoler, son regard tait comme-ci elle avait perdu toute me. Moi j'aurais tellement voulu la sauver, nous les esprits ont regard impuissant ce spectacle, m me Plue ne pouvait pas vous pr venir car Lucy tait trop faible. On ne pouvait pas la sauver alors que toi si mais tu as pr f r tout l cher et pleurer. Tu l'as abandonn Natsu !

Loki mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de Natsu et le l cha. Natsu se laissa retomber et l cha toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu' pr sent. Tout le monde appart Wendy avait regard sans agir car ils savaient que Loki n'allait rien lui faire mais ils n'avaient pas boug car ils croyaient qu'ils taient tous responsable de a, Loki les regarda un un et s'arr ta sur Lucy.

Loki: pourquoi devrait-elle encore souffrir ? Elle est si gentille et si compr hensible. Elle serait capable de mourir de fatigue de faim ou de soif juste pour vous retrouver et vous sauver mais vous vous avez attendus tout ce temps pour la sauver. Et je me demande comment vous avez su dormir.

Loki disparaissa dans une lumi re puis des petites toiles tomb rent, elles remplac rent sa silhouette. Tout le monde resta choqu et sans voix, il avait raison. Puis avec une grande surprise ils virent Lucy se levait avec beaucoup de difficult sa jambe avait encore l'acier mais certaines blessures gravent c' tait referm s. On voyait qu' chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la douleur tait immense, elle s'avan a en regardant Natsu et pleura elle aussi. Natsu pleurait comme un enfant de cinq ans on entendait que ses pleures et les petits cris de douleur de Lucy. Natsu tait an anti la t te entre les jambes, il laissa le chagrin l'envahit, le remord et le d sespoir. Pourquoi avait-il attendu ? Pourquoi avait-il cout Erza et n'avait pas continu ses recherches ? Il l'aurait retrouv dans la cabane l'aurait sauv et aurait d fonc ces agresseurs. Mais rien de tout a n'avait eu lieu. Il l'avait laiss dans son propre sort...

Lucy: N... Natsu...

Natsu leva la t te et se leva aussit t apercevant Lucy proche de lui. Elle lui toucha la joue et tomba dans ses bras, Natsu la tenait fermement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas totalement. Lucy mit ses bras derri re son cou et serra faiblement. Natsu sentit qu'elle faisait des efforts et qu'elle tait triste, il la serra doucement de peur de lui faire mal et esp ra qu'elle se sentit prot g e dans ses bras... 


	17. Chapter 17

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Natsu tenait Lucy dans ses bras, Lucy se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle avait oublié la douleur, mais Natsu inquiet de ne pas la voir bouger essaya de la reculer un peu pour voir comment elle allait. Quand il la bougea, elle sentit tout de suite la douleur revenir d'abord dans le bras que Natsu tenait en douceur, puis sur le ventre, les entailles qu'elle avait lui brûler. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'ouvraient un peu plus et elle sentit le sang coulait sur son ventre et quand sa jambe bougea elle ne tint plus, à bout de forces son corps lâcha prise, Natsu surpris la rattrapa par réflexe. Tout le monde se rua vers eux pour enfin savoir comment allait Lucy. Mais Levy elle ne bougea pas, alors que Gajil avança il s'en rendit compte il tourna la tête et la vit la tête baisser, des larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

Gajil : Oye crevette ! Tu viens ?

Pour seule réponse il eut un signe négatif de la tête.

Gajil : allez viens, tu vois bien qu'elle va mieux que tout à l'heure, certes les blessures ne sont pas toutes guéries mais c'est mieux que rien, elle ne pouvait bouger tout à l'heure.

Levy (chuchotant) : c'est de ma faute...

Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée Gajil put entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il s'approcha d'elle, et leva sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Levy ne fit aucune résistance car elle savait que Gajil était plus fort qu'elle.

Gajil (regard noir) : répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire là !

Levy eut peur par tant de colère que Gajil avait contre elle mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de montrer qu'elle avait le courage de lui tenir tête.

Levy : j'ai dit que c'est de ma faute que Lucy était comme ça, Loki avait raison...

Gajil n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle avait osé lui tenir tête, cette petite crevette qui est si gentille décide de ne pas se laisser faire par un homme effrayant, qui fait trois têtes de plus qu'elle et qui serait capable de la briser rien qu'avec la force d'un de ses doigts, il lui prit les épaules et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute un mur.

Gajil : comment oses-tu me tenir tête ? Et comment oses-tu dire que tout cela est de ta faute ?

Levy (le regardant droit dans les yeux) : tu ne me fais pas peur ! Eh oui c'est de ma faute car on a réussi à dormir alors que Lucy souffrait, qu'on a abandonné les recherches, alors qu'elle aurait continuée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise et qu'elle tombe de fatigue, elle se serait battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger pour nous sauver alors que nous nous avons juste regarder Natsu se battre contre ses trois horribles monstres et je suis un monstre aussi car j'ai laisser ma meilleure amie avec ses montres et je n'ai rien fait pour la sauver !

Gajil resta bouche bée par ce que Levy venait de dire : premièrement parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et que c'est bien la première fois qu'il entendait cela de quelqu'un, toute sa vie, tout le monde avait peur de lui rien que parce qu'il les regardait ou qu'il leur avait parlé mais Levy elle n'avait pas peur de lui, il avait tué des gens, il était tellement heureux de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ces personnes dont parfois il ne  
connaissait pas leur prénom. Alors que quand Levy avait eu une seule larme il avait tout de suite craqué il ferait tout pour ne plus voir cette souffrance dans ses yeux qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Et deuxièmement pourquoi dit-elle des choses si horrible alors qu'elle avait presque usée toute sa magie tout ça pour savoir si Lucy était dans la cabane et de retrouver sa trace. Cette fille la perturbe vraiment, le désarçonne et lui fait tourner la tête, il veut être méchant avec elle pour qu'elle ne s'attache pas, pour qu'elle le fuit mais il en avait assez il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle lui fasse le fameux sourire qu'il aimait tant qu'elle fasse mais elle ne lui a jamais fait, à chaque fois que c'était en rapport avec lui soit elle pleurer ou soit elle avait peur, il ne veut plus qu'elle ait ça. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui. Il l'aime, il c'était persuadé que non mais il doit se l'avouer il l'aime de toutes ses forces, tout son corps l'aime. Il faut qu'il lui avoue, qu'il enlève ce poids de ses épaules.

Gajil : tu as dormi, car tu as épuisé ta magie pour savoir si Lucy était dans la cabane lors de l'incendie et où elle se trouvait, tu nous as aidés au plus important, tu nous as aidé à la délivrer de cette douleur qui l'oppresser, tu l'as sauvé de la mort, tu lui as redonné la vie, tu l'as fait sourire, oui, tu l'as fait sourire car quand elle nous a vues je suis sûr qu'elle a eu une chaleur si chaleureuse en elle, un bonheur qui a envahi son corps comme un fleuve qui rejoint la mer. Le bonheur était si grand qu'elle a dû oublier la douleur un moment. Tu lui as redonné tout ça alors qu'elle était en train de succomber à la mort...

Levy : je... Tu... Tu n'as jamais parler comme ça auparavant...

Gajil : tss... C'était juste pour te réconforter et profites en c'est la dernière fois que je le ferais .

Levy le trouva si mignon, il avait fait ça juste pour lui remonter le moral et ça a très bien marché, elle se sentait mieux, elle était si déprimée d'avoir vu sa meilleure amie souffrir mais c'est vrai que quand elle avait vu de loin, elle avait eu peur de la voir morte mais quand elle avait vu son sourire malgré la douleur de voir ses blessures sur tout son corps, au fond d'elle, elle avait été si heureuse . C'est vrai au début elle ne voulait pas dormir car ils n'allaient pas la sauver tout de suite mais elle avait épuisé sa magie et elle était si fatigué et encore une fois c'était Gajil qu'il avait dit de dormir. Gajil... Il s'occupait d'elle depuis que Lucy avait disparu, il était devenu moins... Effrayant, plus mignon, parfois même elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, comme maintenant d'ailleurs, elle se sent si bien, elle aimerait juste restait comme ça encore une heure, depuis quand était-il comme ça d'ailleurs ? Depuis qu'ils sont revenue d'Edolas . Une chose est sûre les sentiments de Levy sont devenue si forts ses temps-ci . Elle l'aime ça elle en était sûre. Elle aime à en mourir.

Levy : merci Gajil .

Levy lui fit son sourire qu'elle fait normalement à tout le monde mais cela était une première pour Gajil son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, Gajil sentit son cœur sautait dans sa poitrine, il n'en pouvait plus, il faut qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Gajil : écoute Levy il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Levy : Vas y.

Gajil : je sais pas ce qui se passe chez moi, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis si gentil en ce moment avec toi, alors que normalement je déteste être gentil, j'adore faire peur aux gens et me battre, je ne suis pas fait pour être gentil ou autres mais avec toi je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est différent, je crois que j'ai juste envie que tu n'aies plus peur de moi, que tu me souris toujours comme tu viens de me le faire, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis gentil avec toi je ne contrôle même pas ce que je fais quand je suis avec toi, je résiste de tout mon être pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force, tu es si fragile qu'a chaque phrase ou geste que je fais j'ai peur de te briser, je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil je veux être méchant mais je veux que tu sois à moi, je serais prêt à combattre n'importe qui pour que tu sois à moi, pour que tu regardes que moi. Je... Je t'aime crevette et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de moi un gentil et tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi je serais le gentil... Alors s'il te paît sois avec moi ...

Levy était si surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il venait de se déclarer, il venait de dire qu'il était devenu gentil alors qu'il ne voulait pas tout ça parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, elle avait toujours voulu sortir avec.

Levy : c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre que tu sois gentil et moi tu vois c'est le contraire je deviens méchante pour attirer ton attention, pour que tu regardes moi et rien que moi, je réponds aux personnes, je fais genre je n'ai pas peur mais je suis effrayée, effrayée que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu deviens gentil et tu détestes ça et je deviens méchante et je déteste ça, ça ne me ressemble pas, je suis gentille et je dois rester comme ça. Je ne suis pas effrayée d'une chose... Je ne suis pas effrayée de toi, la personne qui fait la plus peur au monde entier mais cette personne la je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne gentille car je l'aime méchante et sans pitié. Je t'aime aussi Gajil et soit avec moi vite pour que tu ne sois pas gentil toute ta vie.

Gajil était si heureux d'entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, il n'attendit pas deux secondes et embrassa tendrement Levy, quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les deux mages eurent des frissons en même temps, le mal et le bien ne fit plus qu'un, leurs deux cœurs à l'unisson criaient leur amour au monde entier, même si personne ne les entendait, ils leur montreraient avec joie que l'amour est possible même quand les deux personnes sont différentes. Gajil souleva levy car le pauvre mage était si petit comparer à lui, Levy mit ses bras autour de son cou et se promit de le lâcher quand son corps réclamera réellement de l'oxygène. Gajil était pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Metalicana heureux. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent à contre cœur car l'oxygène leur était vraiment nécessaire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Levy fut surprise de découvrir une nouvelle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux froids de Gajil, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux si glaciaux d'habitude. Il la reposa doucement et lui prit la main.

Gajil : il est temps d'aller voir ta meilleure amie crevette.

Levy : Aye !

Levy le cœur léger avança vers son pire cauchemar : voir la douleur de Lucy mais elle était un peu confiante car elle savait que Gajil ne la laisserait pas tomber et sera là pour l'encourager. Lucy était toujours dans les bras de Natsu as demi-consciente.

Natsu : allez Lucy tu restes avec nous on va te ramener alors reste éveiller.

Lucy : mais je suis si fatiguée.

Wendy : Lucy tu pourras te reposer quand on sera à la guilde et que je t'aurais soignée, en attendant je t'en prie lutte pour ne pas t'endormir.

Erza : allez Lucy, tu as luttée depuis le début lutte encore un peu, pour la guilde, pour ta mère et ton père, pour Natsu .

Levy : on devrait y aller, je pense qu'elle lutte déjà beaucoup, on lui parlera tour à tour pour la maintenir éveiller et ensuite dans le bateau Wendy et moi ont te soigneras ne t'en fais pas.

Grey : elle a raison on devrait y aller .

Tout le monde laissa de la place pour que Natsu puisse passer avec Lucy .

Natsu: Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire mal d'accord .

Lucy : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller.

Natsu prit avec la plus grande douceur le corps encore mutilé de Lucy mais cela n'était pas assez, Lucy eut affreusement mal malgré la douceur inouïe de Natsu, Levy tourna la tête pour ne pas voir la souffrance sur la tête de Lucy. Natsu resta immobile, la souffrance, il l'éprouve aussi, il souffre de voir Lucy dans cet état, il commença à marcher en regardant la réaction de Lucy et il vit qu'elle se retenait de ne pas pousser un cri à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Nastu : Je suis désolé on va se dépêcher c'est promis.

Lucy lui sourit légèrement malgré la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Tout le monde les suivait peu après mais quelqu'un les surveiller dans l'ombre on voyait des choses brillaient, ces choses étaient des larmes, oui, Soul pleurer et depuis le début attendait qu'ils partent pour voir comment son père et son grand frère aller, quand le dernier mage sortit, Soul se rua vers son père.

Soul : père, père ! répondez-moi !

Isuki : Comment a tu pus ne pas te battre ?

Soul : ils étaient nombreux et forts

Isuki : tu ne me sers à rien...

Soul : Co... Comment mais père...

Isuki : il n'y a pas de père tu nous as déshonoré, tu ne peux pas être mon fils...

Soul : je... Je ne pouvais pas me jeter dedans j'allais être blessé...

Isuki : tu aurais dû, ton frère la fait et il est gravement blessé, va-t-en... TU N'EST PAS MON FILS...

Soul regarda stupéfait son père et sortit doucement du château détruit, il le regarda une dernière fois puis regarda au loin les mages avançaient.

Soul : je jure de te retrouver Lucy Heartfilia et je te tuerais pour montrer à mon père que je suis meilleur que mon frère. Profite de la vie car la mort te rattrapera aussi vite...


End file.
